Steven universe Truth or Dare (season 2)
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Hey there guys, i just got here with season 2 of Truth or dare with Steven universe, because the first one was so well received i just did one more.
1. Chapter 1 Yellow arrives

''hey hello there Friends i am BACK and here i got season 2 of Steven universe turht or dare,yeah thats right we are awesome''

Steven: wait dint we got on beach city waiting for yellow diamond arrival?

''yeah but i put a stop sign in all that for now because i gotta finish some dares first before we get to that''

Pearl: thank god i not ready for that.

Priyanka: who is yellow diamond?

Steven: kind of a big gem who commands all the other gems with other diamonds.

Amethsty: kind of a big deal you know?

Garnet: Yeah pretty big.

Peridot: WE ARE GOING TO DIE.

Lapis: Shut up Peridot you are not helping.

Rose: oh my this is getting serious.

''Lets just get this over with''

 **MyDude-** **I dare Jasper to have sex with Steven, where she can do anything to him as long as it doesn't kill him.**

Connie: What?

Jasper: YES! i got some business with you too little human.

Greg: that is ok right? she is not gonna break you right?

Jasper: i make no promises.

Jasper take her clothes off getting naked she pushes him on the floor and he falls on his back, then she turns his back and lowers her big ass and begins to penetrate his steven penis very fast swinging up and down, basically fucking the shit out of him.

Steven: Ohhhhhhhnnnnnn!

Jasper: Embrace this ass.

Jasper stop fucking him then takes Steven dick out and start to put it on his ass,the brute penetration is too much and He blows his Load up her ass.

Steven and Jasper: AHNNNNNNN!.

priyanka: What an animal hihihi.

Jasper: That was good not bad at all.

Steve: ughh im fine *get up* what now? (such big orange butt)

 **ekiller** **-** **I dare Pearl to have loving sex with Steven.**

Pearl: again?

Amethsty: admit it you love it.

Pearl: well i might...like it i think.

Connie: *sigh* just go we know its no use to stop it.

Pearl: hmmm *blush* (i hope i dont get use to having this in front of everyone)

Pearl soon gets naked and get next to the wall putting her hands in the wall waiting for Steven,he then sees she wants him to start and take the lead, Steven shapeshift his legs a little and start humping Pearl pussy holding his hands on her waist making hea moan in joy.

''meanwhile they fuck lets use this time to get to the next dare''

 **I dare Peridot to use a new 'Limb enhancer(A homeworld dildo) to fuck Lapis as payback.**

Lapis: what?

Peridot shoots a weird goop in Lapis legs makingh er lost her balance and fall in the ground then she soon shoots in her hands.

Peridot: you cant control water like that with my goop,now you will pay for what you did to me water bitch.

Peridot makes a big green dildo with 11 inches come out of one of her limp enchancers and then starts to vibrate.

Lapis: OH SHIT!

priyanka: that is gonna be nice.

Peridot penetrates Lapis pussy with that big vibrating dildo making her moan in pain and joy at the same time.

Lapis: AHNNNNN!

Peridot: FEEL THE PERIDOT!

Meanwhile that Steven and pearl were finishing,Steve takes his dick out and covers Pearl butt and back in his sperm load.

Steven: Ahnnnnnn!

Pearl: ohhhh Steven *moans*

Lapis: Ahhhhn too big...to much vibration ahhhhhh.

Lapis has her orgasm letting Peridot Dildo wet.

Peridot: that will be a lesson to you.

Lapis: D...dammit.

''Great very good,now we can go to where we stop last time''

.

.

.

Last time on Steven universe truth or dare, a big scapeship in the shape of a hand just like Peridot but this one was yellow, Everyone was outside in the beach waiting for yellow diamond arrival.

 **oncepieceranger123-1. Crystal Gems, how are you going to stand up against Yellow Diamond?**

Garnet: We gotta stick together.

Pearl: I dont know,i never face a diamond just thinking about makes me nervous.

Amethsty: we beat her up real good.

Steven: you think?

 **2\. Steven, how far will you go to protect your loved ones?**

Steven: i do everything to protect my friends and loved ones,they are my family after all.

 **3\. Garnet, how much do you care about your friends?**

Garnet: why you asking this? of course is very much.

the door of the ship of yellow diamond finally opens and from there comes Yellow diamond followed by her Pearl, every step is a big stomp,slowly approaching.

Yellow diamond: So this are the ones who are making it hard to destryo this world, a fusion,a pearl,a defective Amethsty,a human and two traitors followed by The Leader who see this mud place as a home.

Rose: Well yellow diamond i dont see you in a long time.

Jasper: My diamond.

Yellow pearl: where have you been Jasper? we send the rubies to take you back.

Jasper: you did? i...i was passing by some bad experience.

Amethsty: we kind of blow the rubies into space but they are ok now somewere.

Yellow Pearl: why you Runt!

Yellow diamond: I going to destroy you all and this planet like i had to first.

Peridot: oh no! hsei s gonna kill us.

Priyanka: can someone please do something?

Greg: Diamonds sure are big.

''Hey please dont destroy our planet''

Yellow diamond: and why would i obey a low form being like you?

''Because i attract you here in purpose,hehehe you are in my Truth or dare trap realm now YD''

Yellow Pearl: YD? whay is that insignificant saying?

''i am going to show you the absolute power of Dares''

 **S3rp3nte- I dare everyone (Crystal Gems, Jasper, Steven, Greg, Connie, Rose, Peridot, Lapis and Priyanka) to gangbang YD with all yours strength, until she cannot remain conscious and she would get poofed (make all the females futa, i want every single hole of YD to be filled my multiple penetrations).**

 **And at the same exactly time, all of this must be transmitted and broadcast in every part of Homeworld, in real time.**

Yellow diamond: What? what is the meaning of all this?

''you just got yourself a genitalia because its gonna be need it for this dare,my truth or dare is a game and the game has rules,rule number one is THE DARE IS ABSOLUTE.

Yellow Pearl: What ? how dare you?

''Go to Sleep''

Yellow pearl start getting dizzy and end up sleeping in the sand, Yellow diamond starts getting smaller with time until she is the same size like Garnet and get on her knees totally naked.

Yellow diamond: I-impossible! i cant...move what is this?

''Time for some fun''

all the girls get their futa dicks on and the boys know what time is it.

Yellow diamond: what ? NO! Stay away from me you filthy creatures.

Jasper: Im sorry its no use.

Amethsty: lets show her you dont mess with our planet.

Rose: you are going to love this Yellow diamond,it feels good.

Priyanka: i gonna fuck a space queen.

Greg: i never saw this coming.

Peridot: Ohh my stars this is wow!

Lapis: relax.

Connie: Cmon Steven.

Steven: Sorry Yellow diamond we gotta do it.

Garnet goes first,YD cant move so Garnet holds her face with her hands and then HUMPS her mouth with her dick, Meanwhile Pearl and Amethsty get their dicks a hand job from Yellow diamond hands, Peridot take her limp enchancers out and use her small size to hold herself on Yellow diamond belly and with her new futa dick she start to fuck yellow diamond big yellow boobs.

Peridot: wow they are so soft.

Pearl: Keep stroking diamond.

Amethsty: hehehe feels good to have a highness your bitch.

Yellow diamond ends up in doggy style position letting then her ass totally exposed in which Jasper and Lapis go attack it, Jasper penetrates her pussy and Lapis her ass making Yellow diamond scream internally.

Jasper: you are too close get away.

Lapis: no way.

Five minutes later the gems get the feeling again, Garnet moans as she blows her load deep Yellow diamond throat, Pearl and Amethsty moan letting out their blows of sperm in Yellow diamond hands and face, Lapis and Jasper after humping her holes hard cover her big yellow ass all over with their white spunk,YD is coughing trying to understand what just happen.

Jasper: I gotta admit it felt awesome.

Lapis: yeah it makes me feel happy.

Pearl: hey where is peridot?

Yellow diamond: W-what is this white fluid? oh god! i swallow it *cough* what was that back there? they put things inside of me,it felt weird aghhhh.

Peridot: you get use to it.

Yellow diamond: WHAT?

Peridot was still holding on her belly rubbing her dick between her boobs,then she lets out a moaning and blow her load up Yellow diamond breasts and face too right in her eyes.

Yellow diamond: Aghhh! you trash.

Peridot: nyahahaha *runs*

Connie: We are just getting started.

Priyanka: Lets show her what double fun we can show.

weak and on her knees with no power to fight back Yellow diamond mouth is invaded by Connie and priyanka futa dick double penetrating her mouth then Rose Get behind YD and start plwoing her huge dick on her pussy making her scream internally because of her fat cock going up inside.

Priyanka: ohh yeah it feels good.

Connie: kinda weird we bot hhave dicks and are fucking a diamonds mouth.

Rose: ohhhhh Yellow diamond i am really feeling good.

A moment later The three take their penis out and spread their big loads all over yellow diamond.

Yellow diamond: Aghhh! stop doing that.

''Now Yellow diamond enough with the submisive,you are going to do it your better now''

Yellow diamond gets up with no control of her body and get next to Greg,she push him in the ground and start using her breasts to tit fuck his dick at the same time the sucks making Greg moan in delight, Steven Gets behing and start fucking her tight ass very fast.

Soon or later everyone is double fucking Yellow diamond and everyone start to blow their loads again and again until She finally submiss and is poofed.

Pearl: *tired* i though she would never get away

Amethsty: man what a fuck

Garnet: hmmm hmm.

Steve: dad im tired.

Greg: mee too steven.

Jasper: she is gonna be mad when she wakes up

Peridot: you know it.

''ok People lets all take a shower and i put yellow diamond on her bubble for now''

.

.

.

Ten minutes later...

''we are Back''

Lapis: if someone told me we where going to save the earth fucking yellow diamond i would not believe.

Steven: better then fight to the death.

Jasper: whatever you say.

 **Michael15- I dare Peridot and Lapis Lazuli to have sex with Pierre and Percy from Camp Pining Hearts.**

''they are not real man,cmon.''

Peridot: yeah so stupid *move her eyes very fast*

 **I dare Lapis and Peridot to watch Total Drama Island and see if it is better than Camp Pining Hearts.**

*Some episodes of Total drama island later*

Peridot: wow that is so crazy.

Lapis: why they do all that weird and gross stuff for that they call money?

Peridot: they have courage,i wont say is better then my sweet Camp pining hearts but its growing on me.

 **I dare Steven and Connie to watch the original Teen Titans show and then watch Teen Titans GO and do a comparison between the two.**

*Some comparassion Later*

Steve: wow that was cool.

Connie: i prefer teen titans, teen titans go is just way to silly.

Steven: i mean at first it was funny and new,but...

Connie: when you cross a line,it comes from funny to silly and from silly to stupid,they dont even care to be the heroes,it make no sense,its not funny and is not as awesome as the original.

Steven: why they reboot it instead of doing the original more episodes?

Greg: dont you see crying breakfast friends?

Steven: that cartoon is awesome dad,you cant compare.

 **I dare for Yellow Diamond to shapshift down to Steven's size and fuck him.**

 **Yellow Diamond, who did Pearl belonged to?**

''she is not here in the moment''

Pearl: why this interest on me and my past? there is thousands of pearls go ask them who they belong to.

 **I dare Pearl to beat up Steven.**

Pearl: what there is no way i am doing this.

Garnet: i hate plot twist.

Connie: cant she beat someone else? *looks at Priyanka*

''no she needs to do it with Steven''

Pearl: noooooooooooooo!.

Pearl is starting to lose control of her body and then start to beat up steven with kicks and punches.

Steven: Auch! ahh! it hurts.

Pearl: im so sorry Steven.

Peridot: you are a clod.

''hey not my fault it need it to be that way''

Rose: maybe you could just had been more gentle and say no.

''fine i just heal his wounds''

Heal Steven wounds.

well people this is the start of season 2, we now got Yellow diamond and as Bonus Yellow Pearl too,did you guys see the new episodes of Steven universe? what a leak hahaha,good to be back.


	2. chapter 2 Wave of dares

**Co writed by Thesuperking, i know that you see his name in more then one of my stories but he is a really awesome guy and helps me a lot. check his first story with Bleach it will be nice**

''Hello there its us here again. latest chapter we got some crazy things we end up doing''

Pearl: you mean the arrival of Yellow diamond?

Amethsty: and how we totally fuck her.

Lapis: and now she is our prisoner together with that yellow pearl?

Yellow pearl: YOU CLODS.

peridot: i prefer her when she was sleeping.

Garnet: isn't that your word?

Peridot: That why only I can say it.

"Don't worry it's a good thing she awake. We're gonna need her for today anyway."

Yellow pearl: FREE MY DIAMOND.

''how about no? now hush little pearl we got some dares,look at it''

 **S3rp3nte- Glad to see your return, and i'm specially happy to see that my dare was been accepted.**

 **Anyway, for the next time:**

 **\- I dare you to show to the Crystal Gems and etc. what was the reaction of Homeworld, for the gangbang of YD.**

 **\- I dare Yellow Pearl to repay all the damage that the Crystal Gems have cause on Beach City, through fucking who had suffer the damage (like Nanefua Pizza).**

 **\- I want all the Amethysts in the Human Zoo to fuck Holly Blue Agate, make them all horny only to her.**

"Oh yeah, that was shown to the whole planet huh?"

Yellow pearl: You want me to what!?

Amethyst: You bringing my sisters here? Alright ahahaha, now it's a party!

"Soon Amethyst, but first we gotta watch...a gem. Reaction video."

Steven: Like the ones on the computer that me and Connie watch.

"That right."

A big flat screen TV appears and everyone sits down in front of it as it begins to TV lighten up, showing the cities of the home-world planet. On the building and walls, even in the very sky itself. You can see a video of the fucking Steven and the Crystal Gems were doing to Yellow Diamond with dicks going into her and cum cover her. All gems had scared faces and were screaming. Some say that it look worst then being shattered. There even a meeting going on with the with Blue Diamond and other gems, saying that they could not risk trying to save YD if it meant the same fate happening to them. It was now declined that no one was to go to earth anymore than TV turn off.

Steven: So...I guess that means we don't have to worry about other gems coming to attack huh?

Lapis: It looks that way.

Connie: dose that mean..

Amethyst: WE WON! NO MORE GEMS, WE. ARE. FREE!

"Well not really,still got to look if it got more corrupted gems on earth and cure them,but that id another history"

Amethyst: ohh...yeah that.

I think yellow pearl fucking with the peole who had suffer damage from the gems should be hipnotized to have last talk time dont you think?

"Well Pearl *looks at yellow Pearl to not get mix up*, since your boss is down and out. How about you serve us from now until she wakes?"

Yellow pearl: If you think I will do anything you say then you got another thing coming.

"Ooh trust me, once I restrain your powers and abilities you won't have a choice." *Saps fingers*

A grey metal collar appears on yellow pearls neck. She tires to take it off but can't and finds she can't summon her gem weapon.

Yellow pearl: what is this thing? And why do I feel weak.

"That collar will kept your gem powers at bey unless I take it off. Until than you have the strength of a human. Now you got a job to do." *Saps fingers again*

In a flash yellow pearl is warp to a lighten up room with a bed inside. A few seconds later three other people get warp into the same room. They were Mayor Dewey the mayor of beach city, Kofi who ran the pizza place, and Mr. Smiley who own the arcade. They all had this weird plain look on their faces.

Yellow Pearl: what is going on? why are those weird humans looking at me like that?

They start getting closer to her like zombies.

Yellow pearl: Stay away I WARNING YOU.

Yellow pearl: No, don't PLEASE!

Mayor Dewey was first. He walk up to her, rip the crotch part of her outfit, and unzipped his pants showing his hard member. Pearl scream as he enter her tight hole.

Yellow pearl: UGH! STOP! Yo-you're killing me.

Mr smiley with his big grin unzipped his pants putting his hard member on her mouth to shut her up.

Yellow pearl: oohhhmmmm! *Slurp,slurp, gag*

After a few minutes Kofi wanted a turn as well. So both of the human that was already trusting into her stop their movement and pull out so they could change positions. they lift her up so she was now riding Mr. Smiley, while Kofi got behind her and enter her ass, and last of all Dewey got her mouth. They all started fucking her harder and faster.

Yellow pearl: (What is this feeling? It feels so good.)

After a total of 20 minutes they all pulled out her and had their organism. Covering her face.

Yellow: (Ew, what is this?)

She was transported back to where everyone else.

Amethsty: oh hey! you back.

Yellow pearl: the things i see and done there...guh i will never forget it.

Priyanka: first time is scary.

Yellow pearl: why do i even got this...pussy? is that whay is it call?

''its just one of those thigns that appear when is need it hehe,now lets get going you can relax...for now''

Yellow pearl: thank the diamonds *Phew*

"Sorry everyone, I must be going for this dare."

After that he disappears from them and is ended up in space to Pink Diamond old Zoo.

"Now where are you? Ha, found ya!"

He spotted the agate name Holly Blue, sitting in her quarters alone. You can tell she was still thinking about what happen when Steven and the gang, manage to free Greg the human, and was now being force against her will not to tell the diamonds she fail.

"Time to get started."

The door to Holly blue room was open. Allowing almost all the Amethyst on the ship to enter, surrounding her. You can see they all had dicks on them, already hard and dipping pre-cum. they seem to be in some kind of mind control.

Holy blue: what the? what is going on here?

''hello my friend,sorry to interrupt your life thinking,but i got some fun to show you''

Holy Blue: What? Who are you? I'll have y-

Two Amethyst grab hold of both her arms before she could say another word. They thew her down to the floor, while another got behind her and forcefully torn off her clothes. Leaving her naked and exposed.

Holy Blue: Hey! Get your hands off me you worthless Amethyst!

The Amethyst wasted no time and was already rubbing it's dick on Holy pussy. When it was ready, the Amethyst push it dick all inside of Holy.

Holy blue: AHHH! Stop...i-its hurts! Ugh!

The Amethyst move it hips back and forth. Fucking the agate hard and fast. Another Amethyst went up in front of Holy with its dick pointed at her face. It grab her head while her mouth was open due to being fuck in the pussy, and push its dick in Holy mouth. Holy has never been fuck or had a penis in her mouth before. But slowly got use to it, moving her hips as well as using her tongue more. In no time both the Amethyst yelled loudly and cum inside her. Being done with her, two more came up for their turn.

one lift her up and start fucking her ass and the next one fuck her in her pussy making her feel double penetration in both her new holes feeling the weird feeling up her mind making her go mad. This continue for hours till the last one finally yelled, coming inside. She was mess. Barely able to kept herself awake and could get up. Once it was over all the Amethysts dicks were gone and they passed out from cuming to much.

''thank you for helping me with this dare my dear gems,now i wish you all a good time and bye''

come back to the place where everyone else was.

"Hey guys!"

Peridot: and just where were you!?

"Sorry had to take care of something."

Connie: it's been 4 hours!

"Yeah I did not expect that. Oh well on with the show."

Greg: good to think that we got food.

''Sorry,but now look at this''

 **Michael15-** **I dare Pearl to have sex with Yellow Pearl**  
 **I dare Steven to pick one of the Pokemon Sun and moon starters (Rowlet, Litten, Popplio. It doesn't matter what he picks he can keep them all)**  
 **I dare Yellow Diamond to have sex with Yellow Pearl.**  
 **I dare Jasper to fight Steven and Rose**  
 **I dare Steven to get shot by a pistol**  
 **I dare Steven to face his deepest, darkest, fear.**

Yellow pearl & Pearl: WHAT!? With her!? Never!

Steven: Alright I love pokemon! I'm not sure about the pistol thing and deepest, darkness, fear?

Jasper: Yes! I finally get to crush these fools. Two of them might I add.

Connie: you gonna shot Steven? are you mad?

''relax i wont do anything bad *wink* now lets get start it my dear pearls''

Pearl got out of nowere a strap on to her waist with seven inches.

Pearl: ok i surrender i do it,in the end is not me getting the pounding.

Yellow pearl: You stay away from me with that! *Tries to run.*

"Oh no you don't."

Yellow pearl body begins to go limp and is stop dead in her tacks.

Yellow: What the? Let me go!

"Go get her pearl."

Pearl grabs Yellow pearl and push her down with her ass in the air. Pearl rips through the part of Yellow clothes covering her pussy.

Pearl: Relax, it's not that bad after a while.

Pearl rub her strap on in her pussy to get it wet and slippy. When she was ready, she push through entering her pussy.

Yellow Pearl: AHNNN! nooo!

Pearl humps her yellow pearl fast with fast hip movements making her moan by her humps.

Priyanka: look at her go,so fast hehe.

Connie: i dont even know you anymore mom.

Jasper: weird thing in her waist,cant her just shapeshift?

''well it was part of the dare''

Yellow pearl moans started getting out of control and soon she stop resisting, and started enjoying it.

Yellow pearl: Ohhhh, yeah! More! Harder! Fuck meeee! AHHHHH!

Yellow cum hard on the freak penis. Then laid down on ground, trying to recover.

Pearl: well what you know, she liked *smirk* such Pearl you are.

Yellow pearl: shu-shut up.

Rose: its good right?

Garnet: Yes.

Amethyst: Kinda like how you started out huh, pearl?

Pearl: shu-shut up Amethyst.

"Okay guys time for the next one. Steven, you ready to chose your pokemon?"

Steven: am I ever!

Connie: pokemons? but they dont exist.

"They do now."

At that moment three cute, funny looking animals appear. They were the Grass/flying type Rowlet. A fire type Litten. And finally a water type Popplio. Just look them up to see what they look like.

Rowlet: Rowlet!

Litten: Litten. *Licks itself*

Popplio: Popplio! *do flips.*

Steven: wow! they are so cute.

Connie: Oh my god! can i we keep one?

"Easy there kids before anything else. Steven you got to make a choice."

Steven: Mmmmm I got it. I chose... all of you!

Pearl: I'm sorry Steven. I don't think thats how it works.

"Actually it does work that way."

Pearl: What!

"He said that it doesn't matter which one anyway. He was allow to keep all of them from the start."

Steve: Yeah! *Runs and start playing with the pokemon*

Pearl: if you say so,but i still think that is notl ike that.

"On to the next one. Have Yellow diamond woken up yet? What about Yellow pearl as well?"

Yellow diamond gets out of the bubble and start getting on her form,yellow Pearl also starts to wake up.

Yellow diamond: Ugh, what happened to me?

"Well all of home-world saw you little gangbang you had with us and decided to abandoned you here or risk the same thing happen to them. And before I forget." *snaps fingers*

A collar just like the one Yellow pearl has on appear on Yellow diamond too.

"That will keep you powers in check making you as weak as a human. With you ship gone as will you are now my slave."

Yellow Diamond: and what makes you think a puny human can kept me under control?

"This."

Yellow diamond right arm started moving on its own and began punching her own face.

Yellow diamond: *punching sounds* Ow! Ow! Alright already stop that! I get it!

"Good now I need you to fuck your pearl for me alright? Basically do what the gems did to you. Your pearl already had some training in that art herself, so she knows what to do as well"

Pearl: What?

''the dare is for you to be Pearl size but i make you be Garnet size''

Yellow diamond size decreases to Garnet size,then a big erect futa dick appears on her crotch.

Yellow diamond: what? i got one of those weird things.

''go use that thing on your dear Yellow pearl''

Yellow pearl: If it with you my diamond I will be a honor to please you.

Yellow pearl gets on her knees in front of her diamond. Taking hold of her dick with both hands and putting it in her mouth. Yellow diamond let a moan because of the new feeling.

Yellow diamond: Ooooh! What is this...feeling?

"Thats sex and right now she is giving you a blowjob."

Yellow pearl continue sucking her diamond dick, using what she learned with her dare with beach city town folks.

"Okay now girls I think that enough with dick sucking. Time to get to the good part.

Yellow pearl stop sucking and turn around, Getting on all fours shaking her butt and pussy teasing her

Yellow pearl: Come my diamond. Show these fools what a diamond can do.

Yellow diamond missing the feeling of getting suck got behind her pearl and shove her dick into her pussy.

Yellow diamond: Ugh! This feels... so hot! Is this how humans feel?

The diamond started moving her hips fast. Going in and out of her pearl with no mercy. As yellow pearl keeps moaning more and more.

Yellow pearl: You're...so good! So big! I want more! I need more of you big dick!

Yellow diamond: I...feeling something coming ahn..AHNNNNNNNNNN.

A big load of cum goes inside Yellow pearl pussy. Also allowing her to reach orgasm.

Yellow pearl: yes. Yes! YESSSSS!

it was so powerful she fainted again in a smile of joy.

Priyanka: Damn, can I get a turn next?

Connie: *Sigh* (Not even gonna say anything anymore.)

Rose: So Yellow how was it?

Yellow diamond: It was...something. The humans call this...sex right?

Rose: Is it wonderful!? *a big smile of joy on her face*

Yellow diamond: Sh-shut up.

''well now how about we get on it for some action? time for battle''

Jasper: oh yeah!

Steven: Battle!?

Rose: I suppose it was meant to happen some day.

Both Rose and Jasper summon up their weapons. Getting into fighting stances.

"Come on Steven. You need to get in this too."

Steven: B-But I don't want to fight anybody. I can't fight. Fighting is wrong.

Garnet: Not that true Steven!

Steven turns to look at Garnet.

Garnet: Listen Steven there's nothing wrong about fighting to protect the things you love and care for.

Pearl: She right Steven. Like how we fight for the earth for everyone. Yes fighting can be bad at times, but when you have a reason to fight, it keep strong and you well never give up.

Steven: But I can't fight I'm the weakest one here.

Amethyst: What? No you not dude. You been fighting with us all this time. Hey, at less you never been poof like me.

Connie: Yeah their right! Just use what you know. We believe in you Steven.

Steven: Everyone...*tears start to from*

Peridot: even thought right now you are fighting just because someone wants.

Lapis: hush now Peridot.

Peridot: ahn i mean...GO STEVEN! you can do it.

Jasper: i might had lose with you Rose,but this time i am more ready.

Rose: Well too bad for you. You not fighting just me, You fighting me and my son.

Steven clear away his tears after hearing that and summon up his shield.

Steven: That right! Bring it on Jasper!

"Hold up let set the stage for this"

Everyone was sent to a big fighting arena. Jasper, Rose, and Steven was in the center. While everyone else was on the seats watching.

"Okay everyone let me just go ahead and say something about this arena. As long as you are in here you cannot be poof or broken.(couldn't for the life of me spell the real thing they called when a gem dies)So go all out. The fight is over when I say it is."

Jasper summons his battle helmet and smirks.

Jasper: Hehehe i tear you apart.

"Annnd...Fight!"

Jasper didn't wait anytime and charge straight for them Aiming for Steven.

Garnet: Steven watch out!

Steven jump up avoiding the attack and letting Jasper hit the wall.

Amethyst: Great dodge Steven!

Jasper recover quickly from hitting the wall thanks to his helmet and was about to attack Steven again. Until..

Rose: Don't forget about me!

Rose come up above Jasper with her sword about to slash her down the middle, but Jasper caught the sword with both hands, surprising everyone.

Jasper: What is the matter? That all you got?

Jasper than throw Rose toward Steven. Steven using his super strength he got from his mother catch Rose easily and set her down.

Jasper: i show you power.

the big orange gem starts to make a energy spin dash and then goes foward at full speed.

Rose: Steven get behind me!

Rose step in front of Steven and put her shield up to protect them both. Jasper clash with the shield head on. Rose try to stand her ground but it was clear she was getting push back.

Steven: (I got to think, I got to think...thats it!)

Steven put away his shield and run up to put where Rose shield was, which was almost breaking from Jasper spin dash attack, and got behind it but in front of Rose.

Rose: Steven! What are you doing? You need to get back!

Steven: No mom. I remember something I did to eyeball and that time me and Amethyst had that fight.

Steven remember how he was able to change the shape of his bubble into different things. He focus a little and soon a pink bubble appear around the both of them and behind the shield. He focus a bit more and the bubble had spikes on it.

Steven: Okay Mom drop the shield.

Rose saw what Steven was going for and did what he says. With lowering her arms the shield was gone and Jasper going to fast to stop himself ram into the spikes, letting all of them stick in him.

it was a big impact almost breaking the spike bubble shield but Jasper felt that pain and stop.

Jasper: Ugh! dammit!

Steven: yeah! you dont mess with the Steven.

Rose: nice job Steven.

Garnet: Thats it you two keep going.

Yellow diamond: *hfmp*

Connie: You got her on the ropes just push to the attack now!

Steven and Rose huddle up together and started talking.

Jasper: I don't know what you're planning but it won't work.

Both Steven and Rose finish talking, and turn to face Jasper.

Rose: Okay than, how we come to you!

Both of them ran right at Jasper at full speed. Meanwhile Jasper just stood there smirking at the two.

Jasper: hahaha, fools! You think taking me head on is going to work?

Neither of them said a word to the big gem, Instead Rose and Steven throw both their shields at her. Jasper dodge them both with no problem.

Jasper: Ha, and what was that suppo-

But Jasper see another spinning shield coming her way and barely duck under it. And when she did Steven sneak up behind her and sent a hard right to the gem back knocking her into the air.

Lapis: That gonna hurt.

That wasn't it though as that third shield come flying right back at her.

Jasper: (How is that thing moving on it's own? I didn't even see the kid throw it or make another one.)

As it got closer to Jasper, it glow and change it shape. Till it forms to reveal it was... Rose.

Jasper: (ROSE!)

Rose: Night, night Jasper. *winks*

And deliver a hard punch to her face, breaking her helmet and slamming her to the ground. After the dust clear Jasper is barely able to get up.

"Alright forks it's over! This fight goes to Steven and Rose!"

Amethsty: yeahhh!

Connie: Great job.

Greg: that was amazing.

Jasper gets up with her legs still shaking.

Jasper: How could I lose to you twice?

Steven: What can we say. Separate we're strong.

Rose: But together we're unbeatable.

Jasper: d-Dammit!

Yellow diamond: and you were suppose to be the strongest Jasper.

Peridot: auch thats harsh.

"Hey look at the bright side. at less You didn't lose to another fusion."

Priyanka: Now what?

"Now it's the moment we all been waiting for."

A bald man in a black suit appears in front of everyone else.

Pearl: Uh, who are you?

76: I'm agent 76. Which one of you is Steven Universe?

Steven: *rises his hand* thats me!

76: Good, now if you don't mind am here to kill you.

Steven: W-what?

76: Sorry kid, just doing my job.

Before he could even move. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, and Connie had him surround him with their weapons pointing at him. While Rose and Greg was in front of Steven.

Amethyst: Yeah, I don't think so.

Pearl: You need to leave. Right now!

But for some reason everybody was lifted into the air and stay there. Try as they might, they found they could not get down.

the Only one not in the air was Steven, but he was fozen in place.

Rose: What going on?

Priyanka: I-I can't move.

"Sorry everyone this is for Steven. Don't try to get in the way."

76 reaches into his suit and pull out a gun, aiming it at Steven.

76: its gonna end soon kid.

Steven: Noooo!

When the guy in black pulls the trigger and Steven is shotbit by...water.

"Surprise!"

Steven: Wh-What?

Everybody drop down to the ground and is able to move again. Greg and Rose runs over to Steven to make sure he's okay.

"Relax guys it's just a water gun. The dare ask you to be shot with a pistol. But, it didn't say what kind of pistol."

Pearl: Y-You!? *Looks at me with a pissed face*

Connie: We thought Steven was going to die you jerk!

"Oh come on, you should know I'm not going to kill the star of my own show."

Lapis: but you are crazy.

Peridot: such a bad joke.

Yellow diamond: i dint care.

''Ok now, Steven tell us your worst fear"

Steven: right now it was being shot but...i think being alone with no one around that you love is my fear...solitude.

"I suspected as much."

Everybody go hug Steven except yelloe diamond, yellow pearl and Jasper.

Rose: Thats why you got us.

Everybody: Yeah!

"Okay come on guys you making me sick with all this love."

Yellow diamond, Yellow Pearl, Jasper: Agree! Move on already!

''Fine whatever. Here we got some more''

 **Onepieceranger123- 1. Dbz Abridged Mr. Popo, I dare you to teach The Crystal Gems and Connie the Pecking Order.**  
 **2\. Steven, I dare you to lash out all of your pent up momma problems to Rose.**  
 **3\. Steven, I dare to... resurrect Pink Diamond with your healing spit.**  
 **4\. Crystal Gems, truth, do you guys want a fighting video game on your story?**

"Okay everyone. This time I'm bring a special guest. *Takes a deep breath* HEY! MR. POPO! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? COME DOWN! FOR A SECOND!"

Out of nowhere a person on a red carpet, comes flying down landing in front of everyone. He skin was pure black and kinda didn't look human he was Dressed like a genie.

: What!? For fuck sake man you yell like a bull horn on steroids!

"Oops, sorry about that."

: alright what do you want?

''i need you to teach these guys the pecking order.

: and why would i obey you?

''i give you some Lsd you like so much,for free just ask how much''

Jasper: cant you control this guy?

''Dont tell jokes Jasper,that guy is scary as a fusion of three diamonds,now hush i am making a negociation here''

Yellow diamond: HA, now you're the one telling jokes. There nowhere such as thing as this, is anywhere fearful as me or any other diamond.

: Says the diamond that got gangbang by a bunch of low class gems.

Yellow diamond: Why you little..

"Yellow stop! Really we don't to get this guy in the mood. And don't forget your powers are kinda gone now.

Yellow diamond: Grrrr*gumble*

"Now Popo what do you say?"

: Fine. But only because I ran out Lsd a week ago. And I want enough to fill a pool.

Priyanka: arent you gonna die if you do that?

: What are you ? a doctor? shut up, Alright Maggots listen up! Popo is gonna teach you the percking order.

Greg: Pecking order of what?

: The pecking order... of Popo.

Pearl: Uhhh...

: Now then, it goes Greg, Pearl, Peridot, The dirt, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, the worms inside the dirt, Jasper, the dog shit on the dirt, Steven, Rose, the trash can, YD*points at the diamond*, Popo's stool, Kami, then, Popo. Any questions?

Peridot: Did you just called m-*Gets punch in the face*

Peridot is sent flying in the air.

: Enjoy the getting back up DORITO!

Steven, Amethyst, & Lapis: PERI!

"Oh don't worry she be fine. Remember peridots are tougher than they look. Thank you mister Popo, here your reward."

A huge tank of Lsd appear before Popo.

: *Grabs the tank" Later bitches!

After that Popo teleported away with the tank. When he's gone Peridot show back up to.

Steven: Peridot! All you alright?

Peridot: Nothing but a few bumps here and there.

Amethyst: That's good, but who was that jerk anyway?

"Basically he is the helper of Kami."

Priyanka: What the hell's a Kami

"You could just call him God."

Yellow pearl: But my diamond right here.

Yellow diamond: That is true.

"Do you believe your own hype that much?"

Yellow diamond: I AM THE HYPE!

Yellow pearl: Yeah! She IS the hype!

Connie: i sense some strange reference here,but i cant quite tell which one.

Priyanka: also the little yellow gilr is awake now.

Rose: that man is spooky...what is Lsd?

''well lets stop talking about that evil thing and keep going with the dares''

Steven: but i dont quite have mom issues.

''how can you say that now?''

Rose: Steven, you have issues with me.

Steven: Well it's more along the lines if am ready to be able to save the earth. Or if good enough to lead the gems like you use too. But I've been getting over some of that as I've been meeting new people, going on my own adventures, I've learned that I don't need to be you mom. I need to be just Steven. Sure I got questions about what you do or did, but I was told everything you did. You did it for me, dad, Garnet, Pearl, and Ametyst. Also the earth, without you we wouldn't even be talking here.

Yellow diamond: Oh please just stop before i vomit.

Connie: Gems can vomit?

Yellow diamond: IM ABOUT TO TRY.

Lapis: Now I feel some kind of reference going on here.

Peridot: Yeah me too. I think we seen something like online or somewhere.

Steven: *ahem* What I'm trying to say Mom. I understand what you went through and why did everything. I just wanted you to know that and that...I love you.

Rose: Aw, Steven*hugs Steven* Thank you for understanding and I love you too.

''awww so sweet,MOVING ON PEOPLE''

Rose and Steven let go of each other.

Steven: Umm, so how am I suppose to do this?

He turn to see everyone with the same kind of look on their faces.

"I...don't know. Have you ever tried your healing spit on to fix things that were in pieces?"

Steven: Yeah on some plates and that put them back together, but I need to find the pieces of her gem if she was broken like that.

''I dont think you got enough Power to bring back a shattered diamond...besides that is some heavy thing right? lets just forget about it''

Steven: I think you're right.

Garnet: Right, lets never talk about either.

Pearl: Oh yes, you are guys are so right.

Steven: What is with you two?

Garnet & Pearl: Why nothing at all, hehe.

''Would you guys love if all your life was maded into a videogame?''

Pearl: A video game? Like the ones that Steven play in his room. Well...

Amethyst: I get to be in video game? Sweat! With me in there no can beat.

Steven: totally amazing ! It would be awesome.

Peridot: like a simulator?

"Kinda...It'll record all your moves and the story o your guys life. Recreating all the fights and battles you've been in."

Peal: All of battles? That will be a lot.

Garnet: Indeed, we have been here almost as long as you humans.

Steven: Not unless they're just talking about the fights you been in since you meet me.

Garnet: Mm, I guess it could work.

" just the more awesome and important moments with BIG impacts you know? "

Peridot: I will probably be the most played character. With me being so lovable.

Lapis: What will you even be able to do in a game like this Peridot.

Pearl: As long as they don't mess me up or do anything to change my body.

"Hehehe oh sure, who would do that?"

 **ShadowMark3**

 **Truth - Connie, are you jealous that mostly every female, your mom specifically, has screwed Steven more than you?**

 **Priyanka, how would you rate Steven's skills on sex from one to ten?**

 **Yellow Diamond, did you enjoy being covered in multiple amounts of seed?**

 **Steven, do you like wearing women's clothing?**

 **Dares- Connie, become a futa and fuck Priyanka's mouth until she goes numb. Steven, fuck her ass and cum multiple times in her.**

 **Priyanka, when they're done ravaging you, walk to the Big Donut and back... while using a butt plug... Oh, and all the cum they had shot in you is still there.**

Connie: I...wouldn't say jealous.

"Connie don't lie."

Connie: I mean..I find it annoy cause I got to sit here and do nothing while everyone is having fun.

Priyanka: So you do want to fuck Steven just as much as everyone else. I knew you were my daughter.

Connie: Mom STOP talking.

''Everyone likes sex,so why not just say it right? you guys just keep going''

Priyanka: I dint know a little boy could had such powerful dick in his pants,it drives me crazy.

Connie: why me? aghhh!

Rose: looks like everybody likes you Steven.

Steven: a-haha *blush* yeah.

"Since you're talking about it why don't you tell how is Steven sex still."

Priyanka: To be honest. He is probably the only guy to made me want to get rid of my other husband and make me live with him instead even if he is a boy instead. So ten of ten.

Connie: I don't want a new dad!

Priyanka: Don't worry dear, I'll make sure to share. He got a lot of other girls wanting him too.

''how about you YD?''

Yellow diamond: you think i would love to be covered by weird human liquids coming off their weird tools you call genitalia?

''Yes you look like the kind of gem that likes that kind of thing''

Yellow diamond: Why you! Wait till I get this thing off me. I will rip you to pieces.

"whatever you said. So Steven about you and women clothes."

Steven: Oh I just do that for fun. Nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah I thought that too. Probably because you hung out with a bunch of females at your house anyway."

Pearl: we dont have gender...we use to have no gender.

''Whatever,you can shapeshift''

Amethsty: yep!

''Now Priyanka its time to get some action again with Steven and Connie hehehe''

Connie grows a big dick between her legs and she feel a need to cum really bad.

Connie: Oh shit! What with this thing does it have a mind of it own?

"Why have I heard that before somewhere?

Connie: Mom, come here!

Connie grabs her mother head and shove her dick down her throat hard. Moving her hips and making Priyanka gag on her dick.

Connie: ohhh fuck! ahhnn it feels really good i might get addicted to this,come here Steven,mom needs some love in her ass.

Steven get his clothes out showing his erect member happy.

Steven: Coming.

"You be soon. Get it? Because he coming and he...yeah you all get it.

Steven gets behind Priyanka's big ass and aim for her asshole. He push it all the way in. He wasted no time and got into fucking her ass, trying to go at the same speed as Connie.

Pearl: Is she gonna be okay?

"Don't worry I made so you guys can't die here."

Peridot: you can die by this?

''well...no...it depends but its just two big dicks fucking her very hard''

Greg: Damm she looks like she is gonna pass out.

Connie: ohhh i feeling it coming,eat all my sperm mom AHNNN!

Connie cums down her mother throat till it overflows and drip out of her mouth.

Steven: Me to UGHHH!

Steven now cums in her ass fulling it to the brim. After they're done they let her go. Priyanka eyes were rolled to the back of her head and she was twitching. Connie dick disappears once she is done and fell on her butt by the new feeling she just went through.

Rose: I don't think she getting up.

Connie: WOW! i know we did this before as Stevonnie but...its just so interesting to have a dick of your own like this.

Priyanka: Ughh! ohhh!

''Ok no relaxing yet''

Connie mom receives a butt plug making her Moan Loud.

Priyanka: AHNNN!

''go to the big donuts and dont foget to put your clothes on and try to act normal''

Priyanka: F-fuck.

Priyanka tries the best she could and puts her clothes back on. She walk off to the big donuts with a weird walk because of the fucking she had been through and the plug still in her making it hard. She finally reach the shop and go inside to see Saddie and Lars not looking at each. Probably still going through the whole, Lars fucking with her mother thing that happen.

Lars: are you still mad at me?

Sadie: A little.

Lars: i got beat up and god a dildo on my butt ,i even need to go to the hospital Sade just so they could take it off.

Sadie: i said a little not all of it.

Priyanka: Could...I get...a donut? Please.

Both Sadie and Lars turn to see Priyanka and both of their eyes went wide. She still had a bit of cum on her face and she look like she could barely stand.

Lars: What the...Who are you?

Sadie: Aren't you Connies mom? Wait I saw you back at that place where we had us do those dares.

Priyanka: J-Just give me a donut...so I can get out of here.

Lars and Sadie look at each other then finally Sadie went back and grab a bag filled with donuts.

Sadie: Here on the house. I just put more for Steven.

Priyanka didn't even try to say anything with the plug making it harder than it already is. She grab the bag and quickly walked her way back.

Lars: fucking weird.

Priyanka is quickly back to where all the others are and falls in the floor.

Steven: Donuts.

Priyanka: i gonna take this thing out my ass now.

Steven goes straight for the bag of donuts while Priyanka take the plug out. Steven pass the donuts out for everyone, but YD, yellow P, and Jasper decided not to eat one.

"Not don't say I never feed you guys. Which is only barely true, but most of you don't need to eat."

Greg: I like the hot dogs.

Jasper: how much until this day ends?

''i will tell you once that happens''

 **Guest- I dare Lapis to fuck Pearl furiously as payback for leaving her in the mirror.**

Pearl: What? but...

''that was an accident? that you dint know?''

Pearl: well we did know there was a gem there but we dint free because it would might be an enemy.

Lapis: dont worry *smiles* i will be gentle.

The blue gem makes a Ten inch water dick and with a cold voice she says.

Lapis: Bend over.

Pearl: oh no!

Yellow pearl: not so funny now right?

Lapis makes some water tentacles and holds Pearl to make her bend over to the wall in the time she put her water dick all at once inside of her making her moan and scream by her wild hump,she then start doing her hip movements at normal speed but each hump was a strong one.

Lapis: yeah feel this? keep feeling this until you cant take more.

Pearl: ahhnnn! t-to fast and big.

Lapis: Yeah moan more *slap her ass8

Pearl: AHN!

Peridot: maybe if she had a fat butt it would be easy,she is so skinny.

Jasper: that is how pearls are.

Yellow pearl: Hey!

After that Lapis makes all her tentacles and her dick to shower Pearl with jets of water imitating an man ejaculation.

Pearl: Ohhhnn!

Amethsty: Nice bath Pearl hehehe.

Pearl: Stop it!

Lapis: i feel much better.

''Marvelous,now we can go on''

 **Lolz127- I dare Steven to bang Connie doggy style in private nice and fast and cum in her ass.**

 **I dare Garnet to kick Kevin in the balls hard.**

 **I dare Alexandrite to jack off in front of everyone.**

 **I dare Amethyst to give Steven a lapdance.**

Priyanka: N-nice right Connie?

Connie: Just go back to sleep mom.

''i let you guys get in private,dont know why that is need it we all see so much already''

Steven and Connie are teleported to a private room with a big and comfy bed.

Connie: finally some time alone.

Steven: Ye-yeah should we do something first befo..

''Just fuck already''

Connie: Geez ok fine *blush*

Steven and Connie start taking all their clothes,Steven cant stop to look how awesome Connie body looks like in a old version soon getting erect. Connie blushes and soon gets on the bed in four like a dog.

Connie: I-i dont know if anal is a good ideia.

Steven: Its ok i go easy.

The boy says that meanwhile looking hungry at her asshole and soon starts to push his tool inside her and holding on her butt cheeks, she screams at the big meat she is getting and wants to scream to stop but she cant do it. the pain and pleasure are melting her brain and no smart words are coming from her mouth, only moans.

Connie: AHHNN! YES! MORE STEVEN!

Steven: ughn! sooo tight! so good! oh god!

Steven cant stop that Connie ass feels way too good and lets out a wild blow of sperm making them both climax.

Connie and Steven: AHNNNNNN!

''thats how i like it''

five minutes later after a shower they appear back with the others.

Priyanka: let me guess your ass hurts.

Connie: S-shut up *rubs her butt*

Peridot: got no mercy huh? hehe.

Steven: Sorry *blush*

''Now Garnet you will find Kevin and kick him in the crotch''

Garnet: hmm ok.

Soon Garnet get out of that place and looks for keving,he is on the Road smoking out side his car.

Garnet: hey! got something for you.

Kevin: what?

Garnet kicks him in hte crotch making him feel a lot of pain and curl in the ground.

Kevin: AGHHHHH! MY BALLS! FUCK! GOD DAMMIT!

Garnet: it had to be done.

Quick teleports back to his friends (i just want to make it fast hehe)

...

...

...

''Great did you kick him? did it hurt?

Garnet: yes.

''nice! hehehe, Now You guys get on Alexandrite and get to some hand fun''

Pearl: Fusions were suppose to be for emergencies.

''but this is, we need fun that is an emergency''

Amethsty: YEAH!

Garnet,Amethsty and Peal start making their fusion dance and once its done they fuse it again into Alexandrite making The ones who dint see that yet surprised.

Yellow Pearl: Oh my stars!

Yellow diamond: what? what is that abomination?

Alexandrite: (Amethsyt) Hush! now its time for some fun.

Rose: ohh good!

Alexandrite clothes shine and soon she is naked and starts to masturbate with two hands in all ways,slow and then fast and once in a while normal. hearing the weird moan noises coming from both her mouths.

Greg: now that i think,its a good idea to be here next to a giant woman masturbating?

''*opens an Umbrella* Why you say that? hehe''

After that Alexandrite give a great groan and has her orgasm that looks like a rain that falls on everyone leaving them all covered by it.

Greg: ohh damm!

Connie: i think it got in my mouth *spits*

Priyanka: covered in giant alien woman orgasm...yep kinky.

Peridot: its in my eyes *runs*

Yellow diamond: ugh! how dare you.

Rose: awesome!

''bet you dint see that coming''

.

.

.

Some time later after everyone get a bath to clean themselves and also get new clothes,they are ready to proceed with the rest of the day.

Pearl: Sorry for that.

Garnet: it was good thought.

Amethsty: and funny hahaha.

Jasper: *groans*

''Well purple marshmallow,its time to give Steven some lap dance, show us your moves girl''

Amethyst: Heck yeah! Let's go Steven, I got something to show you.

Pearl: He said JUST! A dance Amethyst.

Amethyst: Pssh, no need to get all jelly P. You can give him one later okay.

Pearl: Grrrrr!

"That would be kinda hard for a pearl to do since they don't have any curves."

Yellow Pearl & Pearl: Sh-Shut up!

A small chair appears and Steven sit in it.

Amethyst: Hey could I get some music in here.

A beat starts to drop out of no where.

Yellow diamond : It this what...earth music sounds like?

Amethyst walks slowly and sexy towards Steven. She put her long hair in a pony tail so it can't get in the way. Then turns around so her back and butt are toward him. She bent her knees and started twerking, making her ass shake and jiggle for him. Steven was mesmerizer by Amethyst shaking big booty. After she was done she back some so she was on his lap but keeps twerking, so she was grinding on him. Steven feels Amethyst ass on his dick and gets hard from the grinding. Amethyst feels this too and get off him. Turns around and make her shirt disappear, showing her bare tits. She then goes right back to sit on Steven lap but this time facing him. She then decides to shapeshift her ass to be a little more bigger meanwhile her tits were in his face and feeling the purple gem butt grow more for her teasing fun time.

Yellow diamond: What is this? Are they trying to fuse?

"It's a fun dance females like to do for males at times."

Yellow pearl: Why would anyone do this? It stave no porpse.

Priyanka: Man Home-world is no fun is it.

"No it doesn't seem like it."

After two more minutes it finally time to call it off.

"Okay Amethyst time to stop."

Amethsty: tsc! cant a gem shake her butt in peace? whatever *get her body to normal*

Steven: hey but what will i do with this huge boner i have? i need to let it out.

''how about this?''

 **Richard Dickens-I dare Lapis to fuck Steven Cowgirl style.**

Peridot: You know I notice a lack of me, but more than enough of you.

Lapis: What can I say. I'm what you call popular. Plus am pretty hot. Come here Steven I'll take care of that for you.

Steven: Okay than.

Steven laid on his back on the ground and took of his pants. Lapis walk over to him, hovering right over his hard dick. She took off her clothes as well letting Steven see her in her full glory.

Steven: Wow! Your beautiful Lapis.

Lapis: "Blush* hehe. why thank you Steven. Here you reward.

Lapis lower herself on his dick, both moaning at the feeling.

Yellow diamond & YP: *Takes quick looks at the two fucking.*

"what the matter you two? You want in as well?"

Yellow pearl: What? Why would we want to do something so...Wow she really going at. *Points at Lapis*

Yellow diamond: indeed. We should keep focused on this important event on this planet.

"MM-mm"

Lapis was riding Steven really hard. You can hear her butt shake against his lap. Steven couldn't control his voice as his mind was kinda shut down at the moment and just saying whatever.

Steven: Oh, ooooh. More, more! Lapis you so good and tight, and sexy. I wanna fuck you more.

Lapis: Steven here!

She uses her gem powers and make her boobs and nipples bigger.

Lapis: Suck them please.

Steven: Awesome!

Lapis now need to ride him slow so he can suck her big boobs and each sucking she receives she moans more and more with her tongue sticking out of her mouth she is enjoying more then anything,that dick is all she wants pounding her. Steven keeps sucking but also uses his hands to squish them making Lapis almost getting to the climax.

Pearl: *mumble*big boobs*mumble*

"You do know you can shapeshift your body too right?"

Pearl: I...I know that! I just don't want to that all.

"Mmm."

Lapis: Oh yes Steven I'm comin...AHHHH!

Lapis pussy get real tight on Steven dick also pushing him to his limits.

Steve: Ugh...UGH!

Steven cum so much inside her, making it over flow her pussy. When they're done, Lapis fall off of Steven while his cum flow out of her pussy.

Greg: wow! that was a wild one.

''I wonder if she would get pregnant because of all that cum inside that pussy''

Priyanka: maybe not,those are just shapeshift body abilities right? they dont have the organic parts for that.

Lapis: Whatever *smiles* it was awesome.

Jasper: (slut)

''Guys now we got our last dare for today,this is being long enough''

 **TheSuperKing- I dare for both pearls to get nice huge tits and big fat asses.**

Both Pearls: What!

Yellow pearl: I have no reason, nor do I want to shift into something I don't need.

Pearl: Yeah me neither.

"That's cool. You don't need to use you powers. Just leave it to me.

Pearl: What do you mean? And why do I feel weird?

Both gems chest started to expand through their clothes. Actually ripping them and so did their butts as will. Making fuller, their hips wider, and jiggle when they move. When it was over their boobs were bigger then their own head. Their booties were soft and big.

Pearl: What the!

Yellow Pearl: what is this? this body is totally not useful for me.

Amethsty: i think is pretty great *slap Pearl ass*

Pearl: Auch! Amethsty stop it!

Peridot: if we push the in the floor will they boing back up?

Yellow pearl and pearl: im not made of rubber.

Yellow diamond: *looks* (interesting)

Garnet: well you got fat butt and huge tits,now that is balance.

''well guys today is done,i am tired i just want to see you guys recover bye''

Amethsty runs to yellow pearl and gropes her big boobs from behind.

Amethsty: GROPE ATTACK.

Yellow pearl: AH! let me go.

Pearl: god dammit Amethsty. 


	3. Chapter 3 Finally here

**Co wirted by Thesuperking**

'' HELLO! woah i cant believe i am here doing chapter 3 of Steven universe truth or dare season 2 I really dint expect this to be so good. How about we star this wonderful day with the dares and asks you guys are DYING to see already huh? everyone is well fed and recovered (the humans) so lets start''

*BEGIN*

Pearl: uhg! i dont know how you work with those things, they are so big and are always everywere.

Yellow pearl: I cant even change back to my normal form.

Garnet: You get use to it soon.

Steven: Man it feels like we are forever living in a weird world where we get feed on and always entertained.

Greg: Just like the zoo.

Connie: This place sure got a lot of different people thats for sure.

YD: Annoying is the right word.

''I really want to hear all of you talking, really! but i prefer to make you do the dares instead of making small talk''

Peridot: You clod! cant you be patient?

''Excuse me if i am impatient little peridot,Now hush please i got some dares''

 **TheSuperKing- 1. I dare Yellow pearl and Pearl to have a hot, sexy threesome with Greg.**

 **2\. I dare Lapis to have a twerk contest with the Pizza sisters, with Steven and Lars as the judge.**

 **3\. I dare Amethyst and Priyanka to have a threesome with Lars.**

 **4\. I dare Jasper to fight agaisnt 30 armed goons with four army tanks.**

Yellow Pearl: Haven't I been through enough torture already?

"Nope you haven't. Get ready Greg."

Greg looks at Pearl a little unsure about this. Thinking to the fact that they just made up a while ago.

Greg: Uhhh Pearl? It's look like I need to have sex with you.

Pearl: JUST...try not to talk too much ok? lets just end it quickly.

Pearl then phase out of her cloths, leaving her naked. Greg grows hard as soon as he sees her.

Greg: (God damn her breasts looks amazing.)

Yellow pearl: Wait I never said-

Magically, yellow pearl cloths disappear.

Yellow pearl: Damn it. You and your...powers.

"I know I'm amazing. Now fuck my slaves. Mhahaha*evil laughter*

Connie: is it me or he is getting more evil?

Priyanka: Maybe.

Greg never did have thought of Pearl as a sex partner before,but dammm she looked good with big breasts,he then slowly starts to grow confident and gives her breasts some groping.

Pearl: Hey easy with those things. I just got them.

He starts moving them in his hands feeling them around. Then he move on of his hands to her ass and squeezed it. Making Pearl let out a moan.

Pearl: (What the...why is this feeling so good?)

Soon he lets go of Pearl and goes to Yellow pearl to do the same.

Yellow pearl: Hey get away from me you-

He silence her by grabbing one of her tits and sucking on it.

Yellow pearl: Stop! I said stop...ugh, mmmm.

He sneak a hand down between her legs to feel her pussy getting wet.

After a few minutes of this Greg lets go of her and there is a noticeable bulge in his shorts.

"Alright ladies time to return the favor. Make Greg here feel good."

Amethsty: Do your best Pearl! hahaha.

Pearl: Rose cant you do anything?

Rose: what is the matter? this is fun right?

Yellow pearl: Maybe to all of you. I don't normal do this.

"Well you do now and there's no leaving this place, so do it. Or would I make get gang rape again?"

Pearl: Oh for fuck sake. Greg just drop your pants already.

Greg did as he was told, revealing his cock to everyone with had a little pre-cum on it. Pearl push Yellow pearl over to him and they both kneed in front of it.

Pearl starts to lick the tip of his dick first makig Greg moan by her tongue work.

By now she was kinda uses to the taste so it didn't bother her too much. When she looked over to see that Yellow Pearl wasn't doing anything she hit her with her elbow.

Yellow pearl: Oh fine. Just to end this quicker.

She begin licking the it as well as using her hand to stoke his shaft.

Greg: *sigh* ooooh. (This is wonderful.)

Pearl went down lower and begin to suck his balls. Yellow pearl went ahead and put his head in her mouth.

Peridot: Wow, they're actually good at this huh.

Connie: I guess they're fast learners.

Greg dick twitch as he was about to unload on them.

Greg: Agh, I'm cumming!

His seed first goes into yellow pearl's mouth, who as soon as she felt it pulled back but still got some on her face. She still continued to stoke him though so he can let it all out. Pearl was lower on his nut sack so she also got hit with some cum.

When Greg was finished he sit down on his butt to recover. The two pearls faces was cover in his seed. Yellow pearl let go of his dick and spit some of it out, so did Pearl and clean their faces.

Yellow pearl: There happy?

"Good job on the first part ladies, but he needs to fuck you two as well remember?"

Suddenly Greg's cock was hard again. Both growl in angered ready to start tearing stuff apart.

Rose: Calm down pearl. All you have to do is let him have sex with you. You let others have do before I show up right?

Pearl: i was forced to do it.

Lapis: irs no cool to be forced to do something you dont like and learn the hard way.

Jasper: just bend over already and let the old man do his thing with you pealrs already.

Both pearls just looked at Jasper with a face that says, "I'm going to remember those words". Then they both got into their own postions. Peal was a missionary style her legs spread open and pulled back with her hands behind her knees. Yellow was in doggy style with her ass in the air looking back at Greg.

Yellow pearl: Alright which one human?

Greg: wow! I never had to choose something like this before, i think i am going with you.

Greg approaches to yellow pearl grabbing her big ass feeling hiw smooth was, he then start to penetrate her pussy.

Yellow pearl: AGH! Go slow! (He's a bit bigger then the other men here.)

Greg understood and move slowly at first, his 7 inch cock going in and out of her. He grunted when he felt how tight she was. Holding onto her ass he thrust careful, not wanting to hurt her. Meanwhile Yellow pearl begins to moan at feeling his dick rub her in all the right places.

Yellow pearl: (Damn it! I shouldn't be liking this) Oh! Mmmmm.

Greg: (Now this is some good pussy.)

Seeing her pussy get wetter and that she is enjoying this, Greg decides to pick up the pace. The sound of her ass clapping could be heard to everyone. He lift up one of her legs to try to reach deeper.

Steve: Hey pearl, why are you rubbing yourself?

It was true. To side of Greg and Yellow pearl was regular Pearl, rubbing her pussy. Even she was shock to see herself doing it and stop. Her face so flush right now.

Pearl: I uhh...just trying to get ready that all. hehehe.

Priyanka: or maybe you just cant denying how great a pussy feels to give so much pleasure.

Rose: it does feels pretty amazing.

Connie: i guess its normal sreing your father fucking a pearl right?

Steven: right now yeah.

Just then two load moans was heard as the pleasure was too much for both the gem and human

Greg: Ohhhh here it comes!

Yellow pearl: AHHHH FUCK!

Both of them cum right there and then. Greg shooting his seed and the pearl straying her juices. When they were finish they were both sweaty and out of breath. Greg pulled out, letting some of his cum drip out of the gem pussy.

Greg: Wow. That was pretty good. Umm, thanks I guess.

Yellow pearl: S-shut up. Now go fuck that stupid pearl over there, i bet she is anxious for her turn.

Greg look down and saw that he was still hard. He walked over to Pearl, getting in between her legs and rub the tip on her wet pussy. He look at Pearl face to see if she's ready. She gave a nod.

Pearl: Go ahead.

With that he push the head pass her lower lips and into her.

Hearing Pearl moaning by the push starts to make Greg like this more then he should,so he kind of wanted to go faster and make her scream she liked to be fucked by him so he speed up the pace.

They were both lube up so the fucking was smother then you think. Allowing them to start off a bit faster then normally. Rabidly Greg thrust again and again, his hips smacking hers making her body shake under him. Pearl laid there and took it as Greg pounded into her. His hard dick feeling so good she couldn't stop her voice from coming out. Greg lean his head down and took one of her nibbles in his mouth sucking on it while fucking her, increasing the pleasure for her. She wrap her hands around his head to keep him down on her chest not wanting hm to stop.

Not greg or Pearl would ever think both of them could give each other pleasure like that,Greg felt his dick ready to blow another load with force inside of her so he suck her nipples and fuck her more hard in the last minute.

Greg: Cumming!

He shots his last load. The rush of the hot seed pouring in her causes Pearl's own orgasm. Making her scream out his name.

''Well well, look who just enjoyed getting her pussy pounded by Greg universe''

Pearl: *Pant* Hate you..*Pant* I fucking hate you...

Both of them seems to have close their eyes.

Garnet: It look like they're out.

"They did a good job. It's was very hot so I let them rest. Now let have our twerk off."

Jasper: What is twerk?

Peridot: Its a human dance wherethey shake their butt.

yellow diamond: Humans have a lot of free time.

"Yeah we do."

The two pizza sisters and Lars appears along sided everyone. They both are confuse at first but immediately knew where they were.

Jenny: Really! We're back here again. What is this time? You make us have more sex like we're a bunch of hookers?

"Nope not this time. Maybe next time, who knows what we could be doing? But no, this time I need you to be in a twerk off with that blue girl over there. With Steven and Lars as judges."

Lars: I HATE YOU! you did awful things to me, what is all this?

"Hey man those were just some dares people ask me to do. You can't disobey a dare. Also I think you'll like this one. Or do you not like seeing big booty bitches shaking their asses?"

Lars: Yes...I mean no...I-I mean..uh..

"Exactly. They can even twerk on you guys to earn more points."

Lars Think how good would be to see the pizza sisters ass shaking for his amusement so he sudden shut up.

''Cmon girls, show how you SHAKE those asses''

In a puff of smoke the room is transform into a dance floor with music in the background. In the middle were there girls and Steven and Lars. The boys were in chairs facing the girls waiting for them to start. The girls were nodding their heads to the music. For some reason they enjoyed it.

Jenny: Hey, this isn't that bad of a beat.

Kiki: Yeah it really not.

Lapis: Nice.

Jenny: I really dont wanna give Lars the fun of enjoying the sight of my shaking booty,but i id other weird things,so how about we show them how great we are at this sister?

Kiki: You bet your ass on it LETS GO.

Both girls started swaying their bodies to the beat while moving to the boys. Jenny stop right in front of Lars and Kiki in front of Steven. They both turn around and squatted down. Together they started twerking making their nice asses jiggle and wiggle. Kiki turn her head at Steven and gave him a wink making him blush. She put one leg out and lean on the other one's knee. Giving him a better view of her butt.

The boys are enjoying this view as much as anyone would.

the blue gem decides she was getting bored so she want over to Steven and Kiki. She push the the latter out of the way.

Lapis: Make some room. I'm gonna show you how it's done.

Walks right up to Steven and begin shaking her ass cheeks right in his face. Jenny saw this and decided to step it up too. She back up to Lars and put her booty on his lap and wiggle it for him. She could feel his member getting harder as she did this.

Steven moans by having Lapis booty so close shaking on his face, Lars always had dream on having a moment like that with Jenny and her big booty,it was finally real.

Lars: Wow! this is so awesome, this is probally the first good thing it happens to me in a weird way.

Lapis gets closer to Steven and put her whole butt on his face rubbing it on him. Kiki relies she needs to get in there so she goes over to her sister.

Kiki: Jenny switch with me lets mix it up.

Jenny understands and gets off of Lars, who lets out a disappointed moan. But is soon over it when Kiki comes putting her ass on his chest and shaking it. She goes in a circle around him just like sometimes touches him and sometimes not. Meanwhile goes over to Steven and push Lapis off of his face. The gem look up at the human with a what the fuck look.

Jenny: You doing it all wrong noob. You need to do it like this.

She climbs on top of Steven lap feeling his big meat under his pants, putting his head between her cloth boobs and begins doing little bounces on him. Her butt smacking on his lap over and over again. Seeing she wasn't need here Lapis went over to Lars.

It continued like that for a couple minutes till.

"Alright time's up. Everybody stop."

I would make somethinf else for lapis but ok then.

Peridot: So...who won?

Yeah, but do you want to spend on day on one dare?

"Steve, Lars who do you pick?"

The two of them looked at each other and then hurdle together like a football team would. After a few seconds they both face everyone and said with big smiles on them

Steven & Lars: All three of them!

agonot really XD

Jenny: What? no way! we are much better.

Lapis: Someone needs to win and not a draw.

Steven: Well no the dare didn't really say that there needs to be a winner. It just said to have a twerk contest and judge it.

Lars: Yeah what he said.

Steven: Besides you were all so good. My pants are feeling kinda tight from it actually.

''Whatever, thanks for the help you girls are awesome, now you need to go''

in a split second The pizza sisters were gone.

agoohhh yeah haha sorry i fix that, please conrtinue

"Alright Lars I hope you get nice and excited by that little show."

Lars: Why's that.

"Because I got you two pretty ladies for you to fuck right now. Come on up Amethyst and Priyanka don't be shy now."

Priyanka: Why not? i done so much already i not even gonna argue having sex with a teenager stranger.

Amethsty: Yeah whatever, Lets get it done dude! show us your tool.

Lars: Whoa like really? You want to.

Priyanka: Of course. What don't you think we look good and hot?

Priyanka tossed off her coat and shirt, showing her tits to the young man. Lars drool at the site of them letting Amethyst be able to pull down his pants and underwear. His hard 8 inch cock stick right out for them.

Priyanka: Not as big as Steven's but it will do.

She said so starting to get on her knees putting the guy dick between her breasts rubbing them up and down meanwhile she licks the tip of it, making him moan like crazy.

Lars: Oooh shit! it so...good! ahnnnn yeah.

Meanwhile Amethyst get naked and join Priyanka putting her boobs with hers, giving the teenage and double titfuck. Not long later with both of them licking the head Lars soon yelled out.

Lars: Aghhh, I'm cumming *straying the two of them with his goo*

They start licking all of it that got on them.

Priyanka: Mmmm, a little salty but not bad. Let's have some more.

She tackle him to the ground and line his penis up with her pussy.

Connie: Does anyone have a mom that looks like a horny dog?

She lower herself down taking his meat pole into her wet tunnel.

She start giving fast and wild movements with her hips meanwhile Amethtyst puts her boobs on lars face.

Lapis: They're really going at it huh?

Lars grab hold of Amethyst tits and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

He was enjoying the moment the best he can before blow his load.

He begin to thrust as she went down to add to both their pleasure. Soon his dick twitch as he was about to cum.

Lars: AHHHHGNN I CUMMING.

His jezz coat her insides lighting a fire in her lower belly and allowing Priyanka to get her orgasm as well.

Priyanka: AHHNNNNN YEAH! just what i need it.

''It never gets old to see Connie mom acting like a whore''

Connie: This is all your fault you know.

''Whatever Connie, she is much more happy now''

Priyanka slowly gets off of his dick seeing it still hard thanks to the author's powers.

Amethyst: My turn!

Amethyst gets off of Lars face and get into a doggie position while wiggling her butt in front of him.

Amethyst: Come on big boy, show me what you got.

Lars: Wow! i never been so hard like now, i never saw that your butt was so big.

A horny Lars not wasting time goes to That purple big booty and start humping it like a dog.

The sound of ass smacking was heard from their fucking. At this point Lars was like a jackhammer drilling into Amethyst as she stay in that positions and took it. Soon he brought to another orgasm.

Lars: OHHH GOD! YES!

After he was done shooting all his seed Lars laid back on the ground finish.

Lars: Oh god! I take back every thing I said about this place now.

''Good! now look at him,he is an example of what we do here''

Lars is Teleported after his job is done

Steven: Which would be what?

Peridot: That what I was about to asks.

YD: Will beside making more humans. I can see no other use for it.

" my amusement and the amusement of others, i gave you all new experiences thatbi know you all loved"

Lapis: I'm not sure if getting a person rape or force against their will is something many would love but whatever your crasy mind says. You listen to it and get thrown in jail one day.

''Oh please! you dint even know what rape was, i just introduced sex to all of you mostly, now lets make Jasper fight some action''

Jasper: 30 soliders and a few tanks. That's not a dare. That my life. *crack knuckles*

Peridot: Try not to lose again nyahaha.

Jasper: SHUT UP! I show you how strong i am.

Jasper is teleported to a war tern battlefield. With the smell of smoke, dead bodies, and gunfire. She took a quick look around to see the some of smoke clearing. There right in front of her was a platoon of soldiers arm with different types of guns. Along with four heavy armor tanks.

Jasper: Oh right! now i am going to enjoy blasting you all into a pile of trash hahaha.

Summoning her helmet, Jasper roll in her spin dash of energy and goes for all.

The soldiers started fire at her but their bullets all bounce off her in her spin dash mode. She decided to take out all the small one first and roll right into a roll of them. Blood and broken bodies flew everywhere as she ran them over.

.

jasper: Yuck! i hate organic beings, they are messy.

She stop her spin and run at the others. They all concentrate their fire on her but it didn't stop her thanks to her buff body. She ran at one and punch straight in the face sending him flying into three others. She grab another by the face and tighten her grip till there was a cracking sound. Then took his gun and started shooting everywhere.

Jasper: CMON! is this all you got? Bring out the big guns.

As if on her command a tank shell collide with her face, blowing her back some. She got up and rubbed the sore sport on her face. Good thing she had her helmet.

Jasper: Okay. That actually hurt a bit.

A squad of men and a tank began to move in on her. Firing at will. Seeing the shot coming this time she manage to dodge just in time and perform another spin dash, racing toward them.

When she hit tank she drilled into it and came out the other end still spinning. She landed a distance away from it and watch as it exploded a second later. Getting some of the men caught in it too.

Jasper: That one down.

She then look around seeing more foes to attack and get some grenades of a soldier dead body to launch at them,She pull the pins on all of them and throws them.

Random soldier 1: Grenades!

Random soldier 2: Get down!

They all go off and blows them to bits. When the smoke clears Jasper sees that two tanks surrounding her and they both have her in their sights. One in front of her and one behind.

Jasper: Oh no! what a tight situation, what can i possible do?

In the time the two tanks are ready, they open fire but Jasper just jumps Very high getting out of their sight making each one of them receive a hit.

In a few seconds they each blow up while Jasper just land back down.

Jasper: Heh, idiots.

She saw there was one tank and few men left.

Jasper: Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Time to end this.

She grabs the cannon and torn the top part of one of the destroy tank. Planning to use it like a hammer.

A few minutes later Jasper fun is over and he is teleported back with the others looking like a mess.

Peridot: What happened to you?

Connie: And what's that smell?

Jasper just smile at them.

Jasper: I...had...the best day ever.

Steven: Did Jasper just kill some humans?

''What? no...they were just humans in a war...created by this moment...yeah.''

Meanwhile the Pearls and Greg awoken form their little nap.

"Oh hey guys. Enjoy your sex nap?"

Greg: I never had this kind of sleep Before.

Rose: I bet it was great, even thought our friend here is a little weird.

Yellow pearl: What we missed?

Amethyst: Just Jasper going on a killing spree.

Yellow pearl: Sounds fun.

Rose: NO! Its not.

Yellow diamond: whatever you say.

Garnet: hmm.

"Well we got a lot to COME, so lets get going"

 **S3rp3nte**

 **\- Because i feel nostalgic, so i dare once again Greg to fuck hard Jasper for one hour.**

 **\- I dare Rose to had romantic passionate sex with Priyanka in private (Futa for Rose).**

 **\- I dare this time around to Ruby and Sapphire to have sex with Jamie.**

 **\- I dare Stevonnie to had sex with Opal.**

Greg: Really? again?

" you know what they say,they always want more of what the like"

Jasper: Have sex with him? Hah! I'll break him in half. Like those other guys.

"That why you're going be on the bottom."

Against her will Jasper laid on the floor with her legs spread and her clothes vanish from her body.

Jasper: What? Dammit! do you think i am submissive like this to a human? you son of-

''Just hush now Jasper,lets train that pussy of yours''

seeing that he was needed again, Greg unzipped his pants to let out his hard dick.

Greg: Sorry Jasper. Let just get this over with. I'll try make it good for you too.

He said so sticking his dick with the strongest push he could because it thought Jasper like it rough,then he start moving as fast as he could do.

"Alright we'll leave them to go at while do this other dare. Rose? Priyanka? Go have sex."

Rose: Oh my! Its time for me now? this is gonna be so fun.

Priyanka: Twice in one day? It must be my birthday.

Steven: will...will they do right here? some other place?

"I guess we can take them somewhere else. You know since Connie look like she about to puke if she see anymore of her Mom getting fucked."

Connie: Thank you.

The two women was teleported to a room created for them. It had bed big enough for them.

Rose: So then. Shall we?

Rose phase out of her cloths leaving her naked. Priyanka soon follow suit.

Rose then start growing a futa dick as big as a woman her size deserves making Priyanka hipnotized by such huge twitching member.

Priyanka: God damn. Could that fit in me?

Rose: Only one way to find out.

She pushes Priyanka onto the bed kissing her neck and rubbing her hands over her body. The feeling makes Priyanka head spin. She then lay down on her back and let Rose enter her.

Rose start to rub her member in her partner pussy to make it wet and soon slowly penetrating her with that thick meet.

Priyanka: AGH!

Rose: You okay?

Priyanka: T-This is nothing. Now come on fuck me with that thing.

Rose: Glad to see you are enjoying it, its hard to get to the climax moving slow.

The pink haired gem start to move her hips more fast this time,the sound of pounding starts to get louder as Priyanka fills her pussy getting pounded like a jackhammer.

Priyanka: AGHHH! GOD YES!

Rose try to go deeper grabbing one leg and putting her on her side. Her pussy was tight yet we enough to move freely. The bed creek sounding like it was about to give out underneath them.

Rose: Ahnn! ohhh yes! it feels so good, i love it! i think anytime i might blow a huge load.

After some time of rough fucking passed by, Rose felt her dick twitch and finally scream out.

Rose: HERE IT COMES!

Priyanka: OHH GOD!

Rose blast a huge load of thick warm sperm inside of Priyanka so much that it was filling her.

When she finish uploading into her she pulled out to watch the semen flow out.

It came like a hose all over the floor.

Rose: Oops. I think I over did it a bit.

But Rose was still hard and she wanted more fun.

Rose: Could you please use your mouth and boobs on my member? It still wont go down.

Priyanka was tired but still awake using the last bit of her energy she pick her head up and wrap her lips around the head. Giving her a blowjob.

She moans by the soft feeling of her lips on her dick, it was the best.

Rose: This tool sure gives a lot of joy,ahnnn good now use your boobs.

Doing as she was told and put her breast on the side of the thick meat pole rubbing them up and down. Later she goes faster and faster till finally Rose shoot her seed on her face.

Rose: AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Cum strayed on the woman face, getting in her mouth, and cover some of her tits.

Her mouth was half opened after such blast to her face.

Priyanka: So delicious and warm.

The pink haired gem was left panting and limp from shoot such a load twice.

Rose: Hey mister I think we're done. You can set us back.

After they get clean and get their clothes back on they get back with the others.

''Wow such load it was! hehehe''

Lapis: No, just no.

Garnet: Agreed

Peridot: I don't get it.

Connie: Don't try to Peridot.

''Whatever! because now Garnet, its time for Ruby and Sapphire to have some fun with our nice friend JAMIE''

Garnet: *Sigh* I'll be back.

She is teleported out and is sent to the beach. There she sees Jamie writing in a book. Probably new things for acting. She unfuses right then and there.

Ruby: Lets get it done quickly! i dont want this to last too long.

Sapphire: Agreed.

They both walked up behind him.

Ruby: Hey Jamie!

Jamie: What? oh! two little girls?

Ruby: WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL?

Sapphire: Calm down Ruby.

Jamie: Uhh..is there something I could help you two with?

Sapphire: We need you to help us with a certain...thing.

Jamie: Well what do yo-

Suddenly Jamie's feet started to get covered in ice.

Jamie: Hey what the! I can't move!

Sapphire: Sorry, try not to move too much, we need your heat in some other place.

Jamie was froze up to only his knees. Sapphire went and undo his pants pulling them down some along with his boxers showing his soft penis.

Ruby: Lets do it together to get him hard faster.

Both gems reach forward to grasp hold of his cock and began rubbing it together. Sapphire lean her head closer to lick some of the tip.

Jamie: Hey! w-what are you d-doin- ahnnnnn.  
The mail man start to moan after getting his dick rubbed by the two mysterious little gems.

Slowly Jamie's dick began to harded to full max. Seeing this both gems back away and made their clothes disappear.

Ruby: Now its the time,lets do it.

Jamie: W-what? wait!

Sapphire: Don't try to resist

Ruby turn and back her butt up to him rubbing his dick some. Sapphire provided some help and guide Jamie into her tigh hole.

Ruby: Agh! This was a lot easier as Garnet.

Let it stay inside for a while Ruby began to move.

They two of them do their best to make him cum quickly as possible.

Ruby goes faster and faster using him almost like a toy. Soon he yelled.

Jamie: C-Cumming!

Then shoots out his load.

It covers them with some of his quick shot sperm to their bodys.

The blue gem got some on her fingers and lick it up.

Sapphire: Mmmm, not bad.

Ruby: Can we go now?

"Yeah that good I think. We got better stuff to do anyway."

Ruby and Sapphire touch each other hands and fuse back into Garnet surprising Jamie.

Jamie: Wow!

Garnet: Gotta go now.

She is teleported back with the others.

Jamie: Oh man! now i gotta wait this ice to melt? bummer.

Steven: So how was Jamie?

Garnet: Fine.

Connie: I hope he is ok.

''Now! its time for Stevonnie and Oppal to have some sex time, either way its fine''

Amethyst: Come on Pearl. I know you want to.

Pearl: Fine, at least I won't be the only one suffering.

With a spin and flip they both gems fused into one and became Oppal.

Steven: Looks like its our time to shine again Connie.

Connie: I dont think i get used to fuse just to do this.

With a leg there, and a dance move there in a flash of Stevonnie was created.

Stevonnie: So how is this gonna work?

''Well can do it here or any other place,and you two can decide in what way you want to go''

Opal: Let's do it somewhere else. So it won't feel like so many eyes are watching us.

Stevonnie: Then is it okay if I be the one with the penis? After what happen with Connie's mom that one time I don't think I want to be the one being fucked.

"Alright then."

Opal: Whatever then! which one you mgiht enjoy? the place i mean.

Stevonnie: Maybe steven's room then. Since I doubt anyone at our house.

Opal and Stevonnie are teleported to Beach city, in the temple they get to Steven Room.

Stevonnie: Sorry about the tight space.

Opal: No worries.

Opal uses her shifting power and shrink down some. Just letting you know now but since Pearl gotten bigger boobs and buts that mean Oppal also gotten larger assents then what she first had.

Stevonnie: Alright then.

Stevonnie pulls of her cloths and make a thick penis grow from her crotch.

Opal: Looks like this is going to be a wild session huh? *winks*

Stevonnie: Big assets derserves big sticks haha *blush*

Oppal bent down to Stevonnie's member and started playing with it with her hands. Later she begin putting it in her mouth trying to bow her.

Stevonnie: Mmmmm, oh yeah...more Oppal, more.

Hearing made Oppal get very excited, so she phase out of her cloths o show off her bear...everything really. Then she place her breast on both side of Stevonnie dick and rub them together.

Stevonnie: Oh! ohhhh! they are so soft and the feeling is amazing, i want more! rub them faster!

Opal: I love the feeling of your huge member twitching all over my boobs.

Soon the head began to swell up about to unleash the creamy substance.

Stevonnie: Here it comes!

A wave of cum shot out of the head covering Oppal chest.

Stevonnie: AHNNNNN!

Opal: Wow! so much creamy goo, you are a quick shooter huh?

Stevonnie: Sorry! its hard to hold.

Opal: While try to go slow this time okay.

The fusion turn around and got on her hands and knees wiggling her big ass.

Opal: Well we're waiting for.

Stevonnie: Wow! such big ass.

Stevonnie puts her hands on Oppal ass cheeks and start penetrating her pussy with her huge dick sliding it making them both moan loudly.

Opal: OH! You're so good with that tool ain't ya.

Stevonnie slam her hips into her harder trying to hold back and not cum. She raise one of hand and smack Oppal ass cheeks making her scream.

Opal: Ahh! Oh, do that again.

She then gets slap it more and more.

Opal: Ohh! it feels so good, Please fuck me harder until you cant hold anymore.

The sound of skin being slap and the bed rocking filed the house as the fucking went on.

The bed was almost breaking but they dint see that.

Stevonnie: I CUMMING AHNNNNNNN.

Opal: ME TOO AHNNNNNNN.

As they Arrive at their climax, The bed breaks as Stevonnie fills Oppal with a intense blow of her seed.

They both stood there panting trying to regain their breath. Then looked around to see the mess they caused.

Stevonnie: Oops, gonna need to clean that up huh?

Opal: Don't worry. We can fix that later.

Stevonnie pulls out to let er cum drip out of Oppal. After a few minutes of getting clean up they were teleported back.

After they come back they unfuse and sit down.

"How was it guys? I know it was a Blast hahaha"

Connie: My crotch still feels kinda weird. How do you use that...penis?

Steven: Its not easy but i got use to use it properly hehe.

''You like it Pearl?''

Pearl: You sure want us to say anything huh?

Amethsty: It was great.

Pearl: *blushes*...It was fine.

Amethyst: So that's Greg, Steven, and Connie that you had sex with right. Wow you're on a roll today P.

At that moment one hour had passed so Jasper and Greg came back.

Jasper: I hate all of you.

Greg: *huff* Man i am going to die if they keep making me do one hour sex non stop.

''I know you love it''

Jasper: *Triggered* Aghhh!

Pearl: So what's the next dare huh? I mean we don't have all day you know.

 **onepieceranger123**

 **1\. Jasper, how do you know that Pink Diamond was your Diamond, have you met her when you emerged during Rose's Rebellion?**  
 **2\. Lapis, can you control other liquids besides water?**  
 **3\. Sadie, I dare you to arouse Steven with your nice boobs in private?**  
 **4\. Can Bismuth get questions?**  
 **5\. Steven, I dare you to propose to Connie to take her hand in marriage.**

 **Jasper: Do you think that when we emerge we dont get orders? I got told who she was and she was magnificent.**

"Seems simple enough. Lapis?"

Lapis: Mmmm, good question. All I've been doing is using water so I don't fully know yet.

Mar 27Steven: maybe you can control all kinds of liquid.

Peridot: You can test it out once we get back home. If we ever get back home.

"Dont worry, maybe we get a dare like that later to test it out, now lets Bring Sadie for some more fun with her friend Steven"

Sadie is then teleported in all confuse.

Sadie: What!? What's going...*Looks around and remember the place.* Oh no.

"Oh yes."

Sadie: Please god no.

"Sorry the only god here is me."

Sadie: Stop using me like a toy.

"Cmon Sadie i just want you to give Steven some boobies joy time, i know you like it"

Sadie: N-nosense.

''Cmon! you loved the feeling of that huge tiwtching man meat in your boobs, throobing ready to shoot some hot spunk all over your girls''

Sadie: What do you think I am? Some kind of slut? or hooker?

"No one is even gonna know. It'll just be you two in private.

Priyanka: Hey I've done it a few times and it's not that bad.

Sadie: What's wrong with you? You're an adult and why aren't you guys doing anything against this?

Pearl: Trust me I would. But he has complete controlled over this place.

Yellow pearl: So pretty much nobody here have a choice.

YD: Just get it over with. He'll probably let you go afterwards. Lucky you can at least leave when you're done.

Greg: Yeah i learn it that is easy to just do it, atleat he dint make us do anything horrible to anyone it was just...sexual things.

Connie: i really dont like all this.

Jasper: Just suck his dick already little woman.

Sadie: Grrrr. Fine but no one better not talk about this.

Pearl: Believe me when this is done I'm gonna say the same thing.

"Well let's give you guys a room to do your stuff."

Steven and Sadie are soon teleported to a private room where there was a bed for two there.

Steven: So...i know you not really happy doing this but...

Sadie: Its ok Steven *sigh* just take your pants out.

Steven: Ok then.

The boy start removing his pants showing his erection already rock solid.

Meanwhile Sadie removed her shirt and bra. Letting out her big tits. Steven sat on the bed and let Sadie come to him.

Steven: your boobs are so big and beautoful Sadie, if i dint got involved in this game i would never notice

Sadie: Well don't get too use to them.

She put her breast to each side of Steven's dick and begin to move them to give him a good titfuck. Steven throws his head back and enjoys the feeling.

Steven: Ohhhh Sadie! This feels so good, would you please do it faster?

Sadie doesnt want to just obey like she is enjoying but she is a woman after all and this is making her want to go faster,She then did what she was asked of her and pick up the pace to satisfy him. More and more her tits moved up and down on his pole very quickly bringing him to climax.

Steven: ohhh sadie i ohhhhhhhhh cumming.

Sadie was thinking of backing away before it landed on her but her reaction was to slow. Leaving her to get cum on.

It was all over her face and tits making her smell and taste the thick sperm of steven that tasted like strawberry.

Sadie: How does your sperm taste like this?

Suddenly the door out of there opened up to signal they could leave.

'Welcome back friends with benefits *wink* i hope you had a load of a blast of fun''

The was only the sound of a cricket chipping since no one was laughing at the bad joke.

"Wow tough crowd."

Sadie: Take me out of here.

''Whatever''

Sadie is gone again in a second.

''And about the other question, no! i like bismuth but i just have so much already here, it will get a lot of people here''

Steven: Yeah probably wouldn't be a good idea after what happen.

Everyone else: Agreed.

''Now ask Connie in marriage Steven''

Steven: W-what? but we are just kids.

''Its just to ask her man,its not like it really wants you to get married for real''

Steven: O-oh! Really? It's not for real, so it's kinda like pretend.

"Yep. just think of it like pretend."

Steven: Alright then.

He turn to face Connie. Trying to act normal and ask her.

Connie: This is so weird *blush*

Priyanka: Just look at them, pretent to marry each other, its so cute.

Connie: MOM! just...just hush a little bit ok?

Slowly Steven walked up to her and begins to get on one of his knees. He held out his hand and starts to speak the words.

Steven: Oh! Connie will you give me the honor to be your husband and you be my dear wife?

Priyanka: It feels like a kid is asking an adult version of her friend in marriage.

Greg: Ohh even though its fake it makes me cry a little.

There was silence, for here was no sound at all. Then he noise of a body hitting the ground. That body was Connie's as the little girl fainted right there and then.

Peridot: ahnn is she ok?

Lapis: wow! he made her faint with those simple words.

Steven: Connie!

He pick up and began to shake her awake but it was no good she was out like a light.

"Now that this is out of the way lets continue"

 **Guest**

 **I dare Amethyst and the other Amethysts to have an hot orgy in private.**

 **I dare pearl to fight 10 Holo Pearls up to max difficulty.**

 **I dare Garnet to go the hottest place on earth for 10 hours so she can come back burning up real hot without being affected by the heat.**

 **I dare steven to take a shower with connie watching him.**

Amethyst: Have sex with the famthyst huh?

Peridot: That's a lot of Amethyst.

''indeed, you can do any crazy thing, i dont care, you will teach them all the new things''

Amethyst: Alright then let's do this.

She is teleported to Zoo in the Amethysts chambers. All of them were there abd was surprised to see her. Before they start asking to many questions she raised her voice loud and clear.

Amethyst: Alright everyone listened up! I came I came back because I want introduce you all to something cool. Now any of you ever heard of an orgy?

All the Amethyst shook their heads. Except one who called out.

Random Amethyst: Is it like what we did to Holly blue when we had those things come out of our crotches?

Amethyst: Yes but for now we're just stay the way we are. Now everyone take off your clothes.

That's what I got for now I'll be back. I got to go pick up a friend.

All the purple gems start to get naked to see where this was going.

Amethsty: Ok this is going to be fun.

She grabs another Amethyst and laid her down on the floor with her legs spread open.

Amethyst: Now everyone get with a partner and do what I do.

She lower her head down between the gem's legs and starts licking her pussy. Soon the other Amethyst let's out moans meaning she was liking the feeling of Amethyst tongue. Everyone who was seeing this starts grabbing other Amethyst and do the something to them. The sound of grunts and sexual moans filed the gems chambers.

Amethsty: if you want to try something else after using your tongue too much, try using your fingers.

Taking her advice some of them start using their hand and fingers. Then they were 69 each other. Some even went ahead and straight fisted each other. Amethyst stop her demonstration and called for everyone attention again.

Amethyst: Now here something that's really fun. put both of your pussy together and start rubbing them against one another. This will cause pleasure for both of you.

She take her partner and start showing the other gems how it's done. Then she pulls another Amethyst towards her and begins to eat that one out. The gems followed her example.

They starts doing it as well. Once they got uses to it they start multi tasking as well. Soon it turn out into a real orgy. Gems were fucking each other and cumming together.

Amethsty: very good, spread what you learn here to other gems.

Soon Amethsty is teleported out of there.

Amethyst: I'm back!

Steven: How were the other Amethyst? They're still okay?

Amethsty: They are just fine! They are just playing around with their new toys.

Priyanka: So they are fucking each other?

Amethsty: Pretty much.

YD: Typical, they just cant work on do their job right.

''Pearl you up, go fight ten of your holograms at Max difficult''

Pearl: Well O could use the extra training. Been getting sloppy ever since I was kidnapped by a certain someone.

"I wonder who could do such a thing. He must of been a very hadsome guy and great hair."

Pearl: *groans*

When pearls makes her holograms to show up they were all busty and big assed like her,since they are holograms of her body.

When she was done there was ten of them like the dare ask.

Pearl: Changing the difficulty to max.

All of the holo pearls start to get on guard with their swords, The real pearl summons her spear and get ready to fight.

Pearl: Its gonna be hard to fight with this body.

With no warning what so ever, all holo pearls went on the attack, jumping at their creator. Pearl reacted fast enough to hop out of the way as their swords came crashing down where she was. Her tits jiggle as she landed away.

Pearl: Probably should keep my distance. I'll just let them come to me then.

Yellow pearl: Cant you even defeat holograms of yourself? you are pathetic.

Pearl: Shut up! try fighting with huge tits and huge ass.

At that moment when Pearl was distracted, a holo pearl went to her left side and try to slash her. But she block it right in time, getting them both in a lock. Another holo pearl saw an opening and went for it running at her. Just as it was about to strike Pearl push the hologram she was having sword lock with into the path of the one about to stabbed her. Thus getting that one impaled instead.

Pearl: EAT THIS!

She start shooting laser beams at the holo pearls with her spear hitting some of them.

Her beams manage to destroy the two in front of her and a few shots hit a few from far away. But the rest manage to dodge them and charge at her. When they got close they start trying to slashes and slices at her in close range. Pearl did her best to block, dodge and counter them at best she could but still got a cuts here and there.

Steven: Cmon Pearl! You can do it.

Rose: do your best.

Amethsty: Cmon p dont get down by yourself.

Pearl is getting cut, punch, kick, and knock around. Resulting in some of her clothes being ripped and revealing some cleavage.

Pearl: grrrrrr! Will. All. Of You...FUCK OFF ALREADY!

She let out and big explosion of light from her gem stone. A wide range of white energy blew all of the holo pearls back. Some getting destroy into atoms. After the smoke cleared up Pearl was still standing out of breath.

Pearl: Oh shoot. I never done that before.

But still alive was three holograms left. As fast as they could all three of the fuse into one big holo pearl.

''Nice power up Pearl, now i really enjoy seeing your cleavage, but you gotta finish this, it would be a shame to see you get your ass kicked more then this by yourself hehehe''

Pearl: Oh way of course. Maybe it'll be faster if you I don't know HELP ME!

"No need to blow a fuse. Here's an idea just use whatever energy you have left and charge it to make the biggest bream ever."

Pearl: You sure that's gonna work?

"It's either try that or get completely rekt. And if I was you I would chose plan A."

Pearl start to put more energy to her spear making it glow in a more dangerous level.

A sphere of light form at the tip of the spear growing in size by the second. Pearl look up to see the fuse hologram about to charge at her.

Pearl: Only got one shot. Let's make it count.

She take aim with her spear and wait for it to come to her.

She shoot it right straight to the face blowing up her last enemy in a explosion.

Pearl: *huff* I did it!

"Well done Pearl,i thought for a second you was done for"

Pearl fell the her knees exhausted after having to use so much power.

Amethyst: P you're alright?

Pearl: Yeah...just a little woozy now.

Everyone help her to her feet.

Steven: I never seen you fight like that Pearl.

Connie: Yeah I never see you push so hard before.

Pearl: Uh huh, never would have guess it myself.

"Alright with that done lets let Pearl take a rest. We'll we move on."

Steven: Garnet is really awesome but...can she really go to the hottest place on earth for ten hours with no problem?

Amethyst: Oh please this is easy. Garnet can swim in lava there is no place that's too hot for her.

''Really? then it wont be a bother to go to the core of the planet right?''

Garnet: Okay.

Garnet is then sent to the core of the earth.

'And there she goes. Whelp while she gone lets continued."

Steven: Ohh boy! i hope she is ok.

Priyanka: Wait! But Connie is fainted,you cant do the next dare with her like this.

"Here you go."

A bucket of water appears floating above Connie and is tilted sideways letting the water splash on her. She wakes up after that.

Connie: AHH! What happened!? Where am I!?

"Morning sleepy beauty."

Connie: What was that for?

''Well the next dare needs you to watch Steven take a bath, but that is lame so i want you both to take a bath together''

Connie: Me and Steven? In a bath?

''oh nooo what a surprise, that is so embarassing, YES Connie! its simple enough''

Priyanka: Oh that's not so hard. You already seen his penis enough. Just try not to jump him when he drop his pants.

Connie: When this is all over mom I am going to murder you.

Priyanka: It's not my fault if I fell in love with your boyfriend's cock. It's just so hard and thick.

Connie: Kill me. Kill me now.

''No can do baby, Now get in the shower''

Both of them are teleported to a very beautiful bathroom with a shower and they were already naked.

Connie: Dammit! All the time!

Steven turn to Connie and blush at seeing in her naked glory. His penis slowly begins to raise but attempt to cover himself with his hands and turn his back to her.

Steven: errr...I guess we hurry and get it over with.

He quickly makes his way to the shower.

He soon opens it letting the water fall over him getting his body wet.

Seeing no other way around this Connie decided to get it over with and enter with Steven. He had to make some room to be sure not to touch her but also let water get on her as well. The water made her body all shinning in the light as it flow off her.

But Its impossible for Steven not to look at Connie perfect adult body, Those big tits,that round ass, all on her body makes him hard, Just like Connie keeps looking at Steven Huge dick throobing there, they look at each other for a while but then they start washing their bodies with soap trying to not look at each other.

Connie: (Dammit! His dick is so big and that smell...uhnnn i became such pervert for Steven dick)

Then a very naughty idea pops into Connie's head.

Connie: Umm, Steven?

Steven: Yeah?

Connie: Would you...like me to...wash your back?

Steven: Uh...sure.

Connie: Good *smiles*

Steven takes a little seat and sits on it,Soon Connie get behind Steven and was going to use the sponge with soap,but instead of that she puts a lot of soap in her big boobs and start to smush them around his back.

Steven: C-Connie!? What are you doing?

Connie: Just washing you silly.

She put some soap on her hand and goes to wash his chest.

Steven start to moan as he felt her hands and probally her bobos around him, He hand is slowly going to his member before he can notice.

Her hand grabs his penis and slowly begins to work it. The soap made good uses as a lube as well as the large amounts of pre-cum dripping out. Adding to the feeling.

Steven: Ohhh! Co-Connie.

Connie: Cmon Steven,let out a big one i know you shoot thick all the time *strokes faster*

The pressure in his balls quickly builds to uncontrollable heights as she jack him off. Till e couldn't hold it.

Steven: C-CUMMING!

The half gem boy moans as his cum spread all over the wall of the bathroom just by Connie handjob and boobs washing his back.

Steven: *Pant, Pant* Oh god.

Connie: Oh no Steven. Now your front is all dirty. Guess we should keep washing huh?

Steven: What? Connie this its not part of the dare.

Connie: Nosense, they said to get wash and clean so let me clean it for you.

The girl goes to Steven crotch and start licking all his remained cum off.

In no time she cleans the whole thing off. But at the cost at getting him hard again.

Connie: There all done.

Steven: uhhhh!

''Ok enough,i think you guys should stop now, did you all really forgot we were here watching? it dint say it was private hehehe''

Connie: Ahhh!

Connie shirks and tries to cover herself.

Steven: H-how long were you watching?

"The whole time with everyone here. Right Priyanka?"

Priyanka: Yep. Hey honey!

Connie: Oh no.

The both of them are teleported out of there. They were also back in their clothes.

Connie: you tricked me!

"If the dare was privated no one would dare look, but ot wanst so...we all watched by the television hehehe"

Amethsty: you were such perv Connie hehehe cool.

Garnet: Like mother like daughter.

Peridot: OHH MY STARS! when did you came back?

''time flows weird out and in,welcome back Garnet and...try not to touch anyone and go cold you off in the special shower for this moment before your burn someone as red as you are now i think you turn someone into ashes

A door appears next to Garnet saying shower. She gives a nod and went inside.

Amethyst: See? Told you, nothing to worry about.

Greg: yeah just the burning marks on the floor.

Yellow: Cant humans take on Lava? pfff weak.

Greg: hmmm.

Rose: not all beins are lava resistence.

Lapis: Or badass.

"Um, hello? Awesome? Badass? I'm right here."

Pearl: Yep no one else at all.

Garnet: Im back, now refreshed.

''you know what? Whatever, i going to enjoy showing you guys this new dare''

 **Guest- I dare Garnet,Amethsty,Pearl,Yellow pearl and Rose to Tease Peridot. make her have a 12 futa dick really hard with balls the size of melons and once all this is done she will release all of it on Yellow diamond mouth. all of them can do anything, alone or together but it needs to be something diferent and not copy the same thing.**

Peridot: wait what?

"Hmm teasing, this one is going to be good huh peri? You are going to have a special fun"

YD: you want that insolent Peridot to blow that weird goo on me? She is a shame.

Pearl: Not like you can say no in this trap place.

Lapis: good luck Peridot, try not to lose your mind, those dick things really makes you feel weird.

Peridot: wait! Im not read-

Before the green gem could speak she start to feel her crotch growing a huge twelve inch twitching dick, she also start to grow geen testicles the size of melons full to brim with sperm, all that makes it hard for her to stand.

Priyanka: wow! Talking about big balls.

Jasper: hahaha you look funny!

Peridot: This is NOT funny.

Greg: Its a little funny.

Steven: hang in there Peridot.

"You all know the drill right? Give peri over there a good time"

Yellow pearl: I want this to stop.

Pearl: Then shut up and lets get going.

Amethsty: Ok! I go first, i show you my skills.

Amethsty says that with a smirk going to Peridot huge member looking at it, then she start to start slow an begins to hold her member with both her hands and licks the head of her dick as she strokes it.

Peridot: Ohhh! Amethsty.

Peridot moaning is a sign that she is doing great so Amethsty starts to put that entire dick on her throat, have no gag reflex, be made out of light and always stuffing her mouth with all kinds of things is really useful.

The purple gem start to make a sloppy blowjob on that green dick going up and down as fast as she could possible do in that huge thing.

Peridot: Ohhh...ahnn oh my stars Ahnnnhh not so fast.

Peridot twitches hard on Amethsty mouth but nothing comes out of it and it makes peridot not hapoy.

Peridot: why cant i cum?

"You cant cum until all the gem had their fun time with you"

Greg: That is evil.

Amethsty slowly takes that pole out her throat, it was all covered by her saliva.

Amethsty: That was a huge sausage peri.

She said that meanwhile gropes her huge balls with her hands making Peridot groan.

" enough Amethsty, leave peridot melon size balls alone"

Amethsty: okkk.

Priyanka: amazing how she swallow that.

Rose: She always liked to put things in her mouth *giggles*

Next one to go was Garnet who walks to Peridot frustrated dick.

Garnet: you got some wild twitching there.

Peridot: ughh its so annoying! Help me please.

Garnet: Ok then i guess i will help.

The red gem shine her clothes out showing her bootylicious booty.

Lapis: She always had such big butt.

Steven: yeah.

Garnet begins to put peridot huge member between her big ass cheeks like a sandwhich, the green gem can feel how soft and good it feels to have that ass on her dick.

The fuse gem begins to move her bootylicious booty up and down on the big meat pole that is Peridot's dick.

Garnet: You like that Peri?

The green gem can only nod as her mind is filled with overwhelming pleasure. But no matter how long Garnet kept going nothing come out.

Peridot: Do-do it faster in another position Please, thi-this is torture i need to let all this out.

Garnet: Sorry but I don't think it's gonna work.

Yellow P: Oh fine then. Get out of the way I'll handle this.

Pearl: Maybe if we work together It will give it a better result.

''How about you two pearls give her a amazing work with each other huge pair of tits? naked by the way, its better''

Peridot: YES! please make me cum, i need to cum! its sooooo annoying to feel like this.

Pearl: *sigh* Fine then lets work together.

Yellow pearl: I cant say no so whatever ugh!

Both Pearls phase out of their clothes and let their big melons out. Each one went to a different side of Peridot's dick and wrap their breast around it.

Peridot: Yes! That it, Fuck me with those beautiful titties.

Lapis: i think she gone way on this boobies thing.

Jasper: Yeah she needs to let it all out.

Priyanka: Put some lotion on those boobs hahaha.

Pearl: Lotion?

"here some."

Some white lotion begins to pour on them from out of the sky. Getting their bodies and tits covered in them.

Yellow P: W-What the? What is this goo?

"Some lotion to lube it up and get more slimey hehe it has vanilla acent, now do the best titfuck ever"

They both begin to rub their breast onto the long pole of meat. Peridot let loud moans and grunts for them, letting it know that it's was working.

Peridot: OHhh, I think this is working. Keep going.

They moved their boobs up and down as fast as they could. A some per-cum drip out as the green gem dick twitches ever more.

Pearl: So are feeling anything from this?

Peridot: I-I'm not sure. I feel it but it won't come out.

"Of course not there is still Rose over here and after she is done you need to release all in yellow diamond mouth hehehe"

Greg: Whoever made this dare is kinda evil.

Steven: I know.

Peridot: Rose! Please I know you!

Rose: I guess I'm up.

Greg: Go Sweety.

This time the pearls get out of their way as Rose phase out of her clothes thinking on what to do meanwhile Peridot looks to the amazing body Rose has letting her dick almost exploding.

Rose: its so big! I think it will fit nicelly.

The pink hair gem get next to Peridot and showa her a full view of her huge ass cheeks aiming for her dick.

Peridot: Wh-what are you doing?

Rose: Relax little Peridot, i am a little heavy but hang in there.

Rose slowly begins to penetrate herself on the big cock. Both gems moan out at the feeling of one another.

Rose: Ohhh goodness! It fits so well Ahnnnhh!

Peridot: so...so huge and heavy but so soft too.

Slowly her body begins to move. Her movements were slow at first but then it got easier so she went faster. Her breasts bouncing up and down, and her but smack Peridot's lap as she went down.

Peridot: Oh my god! This is AMAZING!

Rose: I-I feel it! It feels...sooo good.

Priyanka: Damm Greg i never know you had a wild sex girl lime that as your wife.

Greg: Sometimes it was like that.

Lapis: i think peri is almost losing her mind over there, her balls are twitching a lot.

Rose: I feel like i could be here for hours.

She said starting to even faster then normal as she moans and gropes her own boobs but no matter how hard she goes, peridot cant cum just yet.

Peridot: Ooooohhh! Please! Tell me I can cum! I-I'm losing my mind.

"Well I guess that everyone that was required. All you need to do now is let YD suck you now."

Rose gets sad now that her fun its over so she get out of peri dick.

YD: you want me to put in my mouth, that weird huge and slimey thing that was on everyone?

"Pretty much."

YD:...you can't be serious.

"Oh but I am."

Yellow diamond loses control of her body just to get over with it. She shen gets next to poor Peridot and start to slowly try to put that huge frustrating dick in her mouth.

Peridot felt like the lock that was on her dick finally was loose so she said only one word before realizing that.

Peridot: oh!

Suddenly it felt like a flood just went through her dick and out into the diamond's mouth. Her cheeks puff out as more and more cum shot out.

Peridot: OH MY STARS! AHNNHH! I CUMMING!

The amount and force of it was too much for YD, mouth over flow to the brim and force her to pulled back. Taking the member out of her mouth. Bad idea as that just made the rest of it landed on her face.

It pratically covers her entirely until peridot balls are empty her futa dick is gona and she faints after the biggest orgasm in the universe.

YD: Ugh! Gross, it's all over me.

Yellow P: My diamond! Are you alright?

YD: DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?

"Yeah you do. It's actually a good look for you, shame you dint swallow, look at all that waste."

Lapis: Ah! Peridot!

Pearl: Is she okay?

"Oh yeah, just a little orgasm overload. Gave her a minute. Or hour. one day tops."

Priyanka: Holy shit!

Connie: Yeah!

''Well people this is all for now,this is already a big chapter. I dint had the chance to put all the dares to just wait a little more ok?''

The people who dint got their dares were.

 **Michael15**

 **Stevonnie9964**

 **ShadowMark3**

 **cinnimon**

 **BlueCat13**

 **Guestspirit**

 **Wait for the next chapter ok? so it will be there so its better to not dare more right now.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kick out and Fresh guests

**Co-writed by Thesuperking**

"Hello everyone welcome back to Steven and gang."

Steven: Hey everybody!

Pearl: Steven please we don't even know if anyone watching.

"Well how do you explain all the dares then?"

Pearl: Those aren't even real names. No one on earth would use them.

"But Pearl is?"

Amethyst: Ooooh! He got you P.

"Well anyway we are doing something different this time. You see due to some technical time issues I had to skip some of the dares from last time. So we're going to try and see if we can fit in this episode worth the new ones as well so enjoy."

Connie: i hope it's not something crazy like they did with peridot. She is still not waking up.

"First got some from an old friend we couldn't get to."

 **Michael15**

 **I dare for Connie to make lesbian artwork or something about Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl (C'mon Connie, i believe in you, you are better than Yellow Pearl and that is saying a lot.)**

 **I dare Rose to have sex with Greg's cousin, Andy DeMayo**

 **I dare Steven and Amethyst to fuse into Smokey Quartz and beat up Yellow Pearl with her yoyo.**

Connie: What? I don't know how to do lesbian art or any other? I mean...i could try.

"Well here's a some paper and stuff to get started."

A few moments later Connie finishes her drawing.

Connie: Alright I uh, think this is good enough.

Connie shows a drawn of Yellow pearl and YD kissing each other totally naked.

"Mmm not bad."

Amethyst: Wow! Connie. You really got her neck just perfect.

YD: What did you said about my neck?

Amethyst: I dint say anything but now i will say it look like a giraffe.

YD: The fuck is a giraffe?

Yellow pearl: *whispers* Can i get this picture?

Connie: Hmmm...

''Now let's give Yellow pearl some yoyo tricks''

Yellow pearl: Whoa easy, there's no reason for anyone to get hurt right?

Steven: Yeah I don't like the idea of beating someone up either.

Amethyst: C'mon Steven! We did so much crazy stuff already. Besides we can't say no.

Garnet: If you hate doing this then do just two yoyo attacks.

Steven: *Sigh* Alright but I won't enjoy it.

Both Steven and Amethyst did a few dance moves and fused into Smokey with yoyo in hand.

Smokey Q: Sorry girl, nothing personal.

Yellow Pearl: Eh, errrr...N-now I know what you're thinking, should I it her? And the answer might just surp-

*Smack* in her gut. *Smack* this time in her face. Yellow pearl was on the floor groaning holding her jaw. Smokey then unfused.

"OHHHH! And the yellow Pearl owned count just rised hahaha"

Steven: I'm so sorry! I hope it's not hurting too much.

Yellow pearl: Oww. I swear when this is over I'm blowing up this whole planet to space dust.

"Yeah yeah. One day you might do it"

Pearl: probably not.

"Okay Rose I need you to sleep with Andy for me."

Rose: Who's Andy?

Greg: *sigh* he's my cousin.

Rose: You have a cousin a Greg!

Steven: Wait mom didn't you at least know?

Rose: Not at all.

Greg: Look it's a long story. I actually thought he left for honestly.

"Well you guys can talk about it later. Right now i need you go Rose."

Rose is teleported to where Andy is.

Greg: I really don't like all this? This is not good.

''No worries, i don't feel like showing it so let's just go to the next dare. I don't want to waste time with the ones i dint do before''

 **ShadowMark3**

 **Dares - Priyanka gives Steven some facessiting.**

 **Peridot, get ravaged by a very horny Steven.**

 **Priyanka, give your futanari daughter a titjob**.

Steven: Face sitting?

"Basically it's another way of saying eat her out."

Steven: Oh okay. I see a bunch of you guys do that here.

Priyanka: I hope you have a long tongue then hehe.

Connie: MOM!

Priyanka: What? I am just going to put my big butt all over his face when he licks me! hehehe.

Connie: That's the problem!

"Well we're waiting."

Priyanka: Here, laid down Steven.

Steven: Guess it's normal already hehe ahnn.

The boy lays down on the floor just waiting. Priyanka soon takes her pants off letting only her panties and slowly sits her big butt on the boy face.

Priyanka: Well I'm waiting.

The boy then begins to let out his tongue and rubbed it against her wet silt. She starts to moan by it as everyone watches and see the boy getting excited as his pants get a big bulge.

YD: Is this also how humans waste their time?

Peridot: It's supposed to get them really wet to make sex or fucking easier.

Lapis: I guess it's a waste when I can make myself get wet easily already.

A few moments passed till finally a scream from Priyanka was let out.

Priyanka: Oh god. I'm. I'M...AHHNNN!

She sprays her orgasm liquids all over his face.

"Alright good, good. So Steven you nice and hard from that?"

Priyanka lift herself up and off of Steven face to let him talk. She laid down on floor out of breath due to being tired.

Connie: Mom?

Priyanka: Just...give me a second.

Steven: I'm a little hard. My thingy is starting to hurt though because of it.

"Say no more because Peri is going to take care of it."

Peridot: Wait! what? Bu-but i just got up i can't take his dick like that.

''Of course you can, just believe in yourself hahaha''

Mumbling under her breath Peri remove her clothes and went to pull Steven pants off, showing his hard long cock already cover with pre-cum.

Peridot: *Gulp* Here goes.

Peridot carefully line up his dick to her pussy, planning to ride him reverse cowgirl style. In one motion she slides the head into her.

Peridot: AGH! It's...won't fit.

Jasper: Agh! JUST DO IT!

The Orange gem goes to the green gem. She puts her hands in her shoulders and pushes her more deep on Steven dick.

Peridot: Ahh! WHAT THE HELL JASPER!?

Jasper: There now get to riding triangle head.

Steven: Wow! it's so...tight.

Lapis: Ouch! that might hurt.

Greg: Do your best to finish soon Steven.

Peridot: OH god! it's tearing me apart.

Steven: I CUMMING! AGHN!

The boy let out his groan of relieve after shooting his load all over Peridot insides making her scream in pain mixed with moaning of joy.

Peri slowly gets off of his dick and lay on the fall.

Peridot: Oh god...I don't think I sit down any time soon.

"Too bad I don't care. Next are Priyanka and Connie."

Connie starts to feel her crotch burning and then a bulge starts to form in her pants already showing her futa dick very erect and wanting to get out of her pants.

Connie: Oh c'mon! are you serious?

"Don't worry it will go away when you're finish."

Priyanka: Well I guess it has been awhile since we spent any personal time together.

Connie: Are you serious?

'''Just do it Connie, i know you would love to cum in your mom boobs. Just ask Steven he does that with your mom and his mom hehehe''

Pearl: Very concerning if you ask me.

Priyanka: C'mon here Honey i make your swollen dick go down.

Connie: I can't I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Connie moves closer to her mother who pulls down her pants to reveal her hard 7 inch cock.

Priyanka: Heh. Well at least you didn't get a little one.

Connie: Just do it already.

Priyanka start putting her little girl (in a more adult form of course. Let's not forget) dick between her boobs. Connie tries to hold her moans when her mom starts moving up and down with her nice busty tits.

She did things such as lick the tip, suck on the head till her Connie couldn't take it anymore.

Connie: Agnnh!

Cum shot out of her dick in Priyanka mouth to which the older woman kindly swallow it all till it stop and fell limp between her tits.

Priyanka: you taste good Connie.

Connie: *huff* Stop.

"you will get used to the feeling Connie. If you want i can give you a dick anytime"

Connie: NO!

"Alright, alright no need to yell."

Connie's cock disappears to back when she has a pussy.

"Better?"

Connie: Much better.

''Now let's take a look into this one''

 **Stevonnie9964**

 **Steven, I dare you to take Priyanka into your pink room and summon a bed and a futa clone of Rose to ass fuck her, and while they're doing that, you butt fuck Connie on the same bed, make Connie and Priyanka make out during it.**

Steven: So the three of us are up again?

Connie: Damn it!

"That right. First though I think I need to call rose back."

In that moment Rose comes back in the room

Rose: oh!

''So how was it?''

Rose: He totally Freak it out but i did the rest.

''Right now we need Steven to go to your room with Connie and Priyanka''

YD: This is stupid.

''Hush! Steven goes to your room with Connie and Priyanka''

Steven: How?

Suddenly a door that looks like the one in the temple appears out of thin air.

"Like that."

Steven walks up to it. As soon as he got close his gem begins to glow and so did the door making it open. Inside was exactly like his/Rose's room.

''Ok let's get this party started''

Priyanka and Connie are pushed inside and when everyone is there, The door closes it.

Priyanka: Wow! this place is pretty.

Connie: Oh yeah I haven't been in here in a long time.

Steven: I've been leaving it alone for while til I figure out how it works better.

Priyanka: So now what? What's so special about this place?

Steven: In here I can pretty much create anything I want. Here I'll show you. Um...Hey room? Can you make me a big wide soft bed?

A big soft Bed appears in the middle of that pink cloudy place.

Steven: See? i am so much better than before.

Priyanka: Oh! that is pretty useful.

Steven: This is not the first time i make my mom show up but...i guess it's the first time like this?

The boy makes a clone of his mom appear out of the clouds. She looks totally like her and she was naked with a huge penis ready to meet Priyanka ass again.

Priyanka: ohhh my! It never stops to amaze me to look how big it is.

Connie: It never stops to be weird to see a mom like that.

Steven: Now cloud mom. Fuck miss Priyanka.

The fake Rose quickly picks up Priyanka and carried her to the bed.

Priyanka: Wow!

The two of them quickly got to fucking doggy style. Leaving Steven and Connie.

Connie: I guess it's our turn.

Steven: Yeah. How good at you at anal?

Connie: I think we're about to find out.

She grabs his arm and led him to the bed on the opposite side of Priyanka and the fake Rose. Who was now fucking each other in a cowgirl position?

Connie: Let's get you little wet first so it'll be easier to get it in.

She pulled down his pants and got to licking, sucking, and covering his penis in her split. After lubing it up she took off her clothes and got on her elbows and knees raising her butt up high.

Connie: Alright go ahead.

After giving a nod Steven began to inset his cock in her ass hole. The blowjob she did on him helps a bit to get him inside but there was still some hardship getting the whole thing in. So he stops when only about half of it made it. Connie wasn't feeling as much pain but still felt a little discomfort.

Steven: You alright?

Connie: Agh! Yeah...go ahead and move.

The room was getting filled by the moaning sounds of everyone.

The room was getting filled by the moaning sounds of everyone.

Steven: Ah! Ah! Oh yeah! Do you like that Connie?

Connie: *Gasp* Y...yes. *Pant*

On the other side Priyanka was busy with the fake Rose who she was riding wildly, she turn her head to see her daughter with the most naughtiest look on her face.

Priyanka: Look like...*Gasp* *Gasp* someone enjoying themselves.

She did a quick reach over to the kids and grabbed her daughter's face. In one smooth motion she pressed her lips to her, kissing. Almost at the sometime everyone cum right there.

Fake rose and Steven: I CUMMING!

They scream as they release their load on their partners big asses that moans could be hears when they were kissing.

Steven: *Pant**Pant* Okay...we're done.

When he said that everything disappears including the bed, and fake Rose. Leaving just the three. All three of them got their stuff on and head out.

Steven: We're back!

''Great! you girls can use your legs yet? hahaha''

Priyanka: Kind of.

Connie: Shut up!

YD: This is stupid.

''I won't put the dare of Bluecat because i think it's all the same sex dare we know all the time that comes you know? now i want you guys to see this''

 **cinnimon**

 **Have the gems react to pink season.**

Pink season is like the biggest more outrageous music album ever. it talks so much things you don't say to children XD just make a quick search in pink album on the YouTube

Just heard the first song and I got to say I never heard the word pussy so many times in one song.

A mp3 player appears in a puff of smoke and starts playing music.

About an hour later the music turns off.

"So how was it?"

Greg: What did i just heard?

Lapis: My god! this is horrible.

Priyanka: Now i remember the feeling of shame.

Connie: Finally! About time that happen mom!

Peridot: Steven? You're okay?

Steven was just standing there with most cringe up face every seen.

Pearl: Steven!? Steven!? Garnet! Rose! I think Steven's dead.

"Well more like a bit of his soul die."

Steven: Here today i can say bye bye to the little one percent of innocence i had.

''Well, one day we all stop being little kids hehehe one way or another. Now i know you guys are not happy with what you all heard but we all got to keep going, The guestspirit dare will be the last one of this chapter because its kind of...special. So we got to go the the new ones ok?''

 **MyDude**

 **I dare Yellow Diamond to fuck Blue Diamond in the Human Zoo while the Famethysts watch (YD can have a futa dick)**

''That sounds pretty good huh?''

YD: *Face palm* Oh great. Now Blue's going to be expose to this nonsense.

Amethyst: YEAH! hahaha you should totally do that. I heard she is a sad gem all the time.

"JUST! Go and do that. You will be in your normal size and maybe she won't hate it"

YD: In front of those amethyst? Yuck!

"To bad."

In that moment Yellow diamond was teleported up to the Zoo.

"And she. Is. Outta here."

Lapis: She's going to be back you know.

"Yes but it still feels so good without her."

Meanwhile YD was teleported to the Zoo where Blue Diamond was making a visit and was surrounded by Amethysts. Blue turn to see her old friend.

BD: Yellow? What are doing here? And where have you been?

Yellow didn't say a thing but instead just walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

BD: Uhhh, Yellow?

YD: Sorry

She then pressed her lips to hers giving her a deep kiss. After a while Blue manage to push her off.

BD: Y-Yellow? What are you?

But she stop shock when she saw that Yellow had phase out of her clothes standing naked and with a huge hard cock on her.

YD: Get naked and bend over so i can see your huge blue ass.

Back on earth with the others.

Pearl: How much longer is she going to be up there?

''Meh! how long does it take to teach a diamond to use a futa dick and how to shape shift a pussy and then somehow fuck her in an easy way?''

Rose: Maybe a lot?

''I don't know! How about i show you guys a vision of what is happening?''

Jasper: You already pretend it to do it anyway.

A large TV the size big enough for everyone to see appears and turns on. It shows the two diamonds actually fucking with a group of familiar amethysts around them watching. Yellow was laid down on the floor while Blue was riding on her dick in a cowgirl fashion bouncing up and down.

Pearl: wow!

Garnet: It's a big sight to watch right?

Priyanka: She really riding that dick isn't she?

Connie: I thought you finally turn over a new leaf after listening to those songs?

Priyanka: I said I only recovered a LITTLE of my shame back.

On the TV both Diamond let out loud screams of pleasure as they both reached orgasm.

Since they were really big, YD load of sperm covers all the Amethysts like a wave meanwhile she seems too had enjoy it a lot.

"Whoa that's a lot of load."

Greg: All say.

Pearl: We're isn't going to bring her back like that right?

"I'll make sure she is clean up."

After a while YD is then Brought back to everyone For Yellow pearl happiness.

Yellow pearl: My diamond! Are alright?

"Easy YP let me get her clean up."

Yellow diamond is then magically clean of any leftover sperm and her dick disappears.

YD: This was better than i expected.

Yellow pearl: Oh I agree my diamond. Your technique was perfect as to be expected from you of course.

"Maybe you will be next to experience the huge D Hahahaha in her huge form of course"

Yellow pearl: *Gulp*

"But not now. Let's go for more"

 **Punk Rocket**

 **I want to see Yellow swat peridots little green ass. Maybe put Pearl in a playboy bunny outfit and flirt with mayor Dewey. Oh and how about dropping yellow diamond in a pit of Gem mutants?**

Peridot: Wait what?

Pearl: WHAT? i not doing that, it's embarrassing and i think that guy is very weird.

Yellow Diamond sneaks up on Peri and does a fast but hard slap to her butt.

Peridot: OW! Why'd you do that for!?

YD: Does the word clod ring a bell?

Peridot: Can't you take a joke?

YD looks at Peri with a neutral face and then Slaps her butt with more force.

Peridot: AGHHH!

YD: Here is your answer.

''C'mon guys! work with me, we need to finish this fast because...because i want it''

Pearl: Awww really? Well in that case I...still don't care.

Steven: Then why are you already wearing it?

Pearl: What are you talking about Steven?

Garnet: Look down.

Pearl look down at herself to see instead of her normal clothes was an blue leotard, fishnet stockings, Blue 5 inch high heel. On her head was a pair of removable bunny ears.

Pearl: Grrrrr!

"Hahahaha!"

Pearl: This is Not the end. YOU HEAR ME!

"ohhh don't be mad. You look very sexy right guys?"

Greg: I don't know I...like the color.

Rose: Look fine to me. Suit you real well.

Garnet: Mmmm, keep it.

Amethyst: Your boobs and fat butt makes it wild p.

"See? Now go there and just seduce him"

Pearl: I am going to find the real you one day and stab you right in the-

Before Pearl could finish the sentence she is teleport to the door that leads to the mayor office.

Pearl: Stupid piece of clod!

The white gem start to open up the door to the office, once the door was open she could see the mayor with a boring expression to his face in his desk.

Pearl: (Ugh! Alright Pearl you got this. Flirting? You can flirt just go in and get out.)

She put on her best smile and head in. Dewey hadn't notice her yet.

Dewey: Shoot. There's been nothing to do lately. Usually Steven and one of his...Magical care takers are causing problems or some kind.

Pearl: You called.

The poor man almost had an heart attack by the sudden voice but when he tries to look at who was talking him totally dint expect when he was seeing.

Dewey: Ain't you Pearl? Whoa umm...n-n-nice outfit.

Pearl: You like? I pick it for you. I love the way it matches my eyes.

She leaned herself on his desk. Which allow him to get a nice view down of her new big cleavage. Making him blush a very dark red.

Dewey: y-you look different hehe, why are you here with this...dress?

Pearl: I just thought we should hang out. (How long do I have do this?) We have so much in common you and me you know.

Dewey: Oh! Well why don't you have sent then?

Pearl: Sure.

But instead of pulling up a chair she walks around his desk and actually plop right down in his lap. Dewey nearly freaked out as her ass touch down on him.

Pearl: oh am sorry, does this seat can handle this big bunny rear? *winks at him* (Kill me)

Dewey: I uh ummm. I-i don't..see a problem.

The mayor could feel her butt grind on his member. Making it go stiff and poke her.

Dewey: (oohhh yeah i don't want to wake up from this dream)

Pearl: (is that his dick poking my butt? THAT'S IT! I have a choice in this one and it said only seduce) I guess today was a nice visit.

Dewey snaps back to reality when Pearl got off of him. He started to get sacred when he saw her head to the door. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

Dewey: Wait!

He moved so fast to get in front of Pearl and block her that even she was surprised by his burst of speed. She stood there waiting for him to speak

Dewey: Um. *cough* Ahem. (Be cool mayor.) Miss Pearl thank you for coming over I enjoy our time.

Pearl: Oh. Um, thanks?

Dewey: Feel free to come back anytime. Maybe tomorrow you like to come talk again. Maybe on politics so I can show stuff about what's it's like being mayor.

Pearl: Well I like to but-

Dewey: It well just is a simple afternoon with two friends. Really.

Pearl: (Damn. I don't think he's going to let me leave. And I don't want to physical hurt him either.) Very well but I may be busy. How about whenever we may meet again and if I not doing anything?

Dewey: I think that'll be a wonderful idea. (YES!)

Pearl: Good then goodbye.

She quickly moves him aside and went out of his office. When she was instantly teleported back to everyone else.

''Just look at our little sexy Pearl, getting all the man's hahaha''

Amethyst: Yeah haha! he sure had a BONER for you.

Pearl: Amethyst says one more thing and i WILL PUNCH YOU.

"Alright, alright. Now let's get to you YD. You got a gem monster pit to jump into."

YD: As if those basic creatures will even be able to touch me.

Garnet: You were the one who created then *says with a little anger in her voice*

YD: They were all mistakes.

Garnet then pushes YD into the Pit of gem mutant that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Lapis: Ohhh there she goes!

Yellow diamond: MY DIAMOND!

Rose: Gem mutants? what are those?

Steven: Uhmmm! does anyone want to explain it?

Pearl: Gem mutants are their stupid try of fusion, putting shards of different gems stuck together. A forced fusion with no choice, creating only monsters.

Rose: My stars that is awful. The homeworld actually did that? To their own people?

Pearl: We just found out not too long ago ourselves.

In that time sounds of pooffing was heard in the pit and was incensing quickly.

Peridot: What then?

The diamond jumps out of the pit not very happy.

YD: You thought that some stupid mutant gems failures would defeat me?

Jasper: Yeah, that was stupid. She is a diamond after all.

Pearl: Hunf.

Amethyst: Lucky.

YD: It's not luck just Skill. Something you don't have.

Amethyst: Grrrrrr!

Steven: Amethyst doesn't. She just trying to rile you up don't let her.

Yellow pearl: And she would smack your ass to the moon hahaha.

''How about a change of moment?''

 **chimchar14**

 **Dare: I'd like to dare Steven to give every girl a big loving kiss on the cheek, or lips if any of them request it, just for a change of pace for our favorite Steven.**

Steven: Every girl?

"Huh sounds like that one dare in the begging when every girl had to kiss you instead."

Steven: Okay that doesn't seem bad. So who first?

Amethyst: Me! Me! Right on the lips boy.

Amethyst runs up to Steven and get into position. Steven grabs her shoulders and gives her a deep kiss with tongue.

Amethyst: Mmmmmyh!

They separated and the next one came up. Next up was Garnet, who move Amethyst aside and bent down to Steven level.

Garnet: You can take my lips as well Steven.

Steven still blushed a little with Garnet saying that but he still gave her the same kiss she gave Amethyst but with a little more time.

Amethyst: Come on Pearl go for three!

Pearl: Guess I might as well.

She and Steven share a kiss that was more gentle and sweet then the other two. Lapis and Peridot ran up for their turn.

The blue and green gems start to cover the boy with kisses after they push pearl aside.

Greg: My boy sure is loved.

"Lucky"

Connie, feeling a jelly grabs Steven and pull him away from the two gems.

She then gives him a big kiss like in those movies were the couple is in deep love almost not letting him go.

Priyanka: Now that is how you do it eheheh.

Knowing that other people were watching Connie quickly let him go.

Connie: Ahem. Sorry got a carry away.

Rose: I guess I got to go as well.

Steven: Ummm, I have to kiss my mom?

"It said every girl but in any way they want."

Rose: Just a peck on the cheek then.

Steven: That's fine.

He walks up and gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"YD, Jasper, Yellow pearl? You guys too."

Yellow Pearl: I won't put my lips to weird Hybrid creature.

Jasper: What is kissing anyway? it's pointless.

Priyanka: At of the way wimps.

The doctor Milf and pulls his face to her own.

Priyanka: You three just scare because you don't know how to do it. Let me show you.

She then kiss Steven deeply and sexy. Adding tongue, letting him put a hand on one of her breasts, and even touching his crotch. She soon let him go.

Priyanka: See? It not so hard.

''Well that was the most intense Kiss ever...probably almost not just a kiss, but whatever! Now just two more''

Jasper: Damn it, are you really going to force this on us?

'' JUST DO IT! ALL OF YOU!''

Jasper mumbler something under her breath and walked over to Steven. She pointed to her cheek, indicting to kiss her there.

Jasper: Here just do it.

He nod and give her a quick peck, which she later had to rub off.

''hihihihi they kissed, it's weird to see Jasper and kisses but, meh whatever''

Everyone turn to stare at Yellow pearl waiting to see what she does. She ignore them at first but they kept continue to stare at her till finally she starts shaking, sweating, and blushing due to the pressure she was feeling.

Yellow pearl: Oh for the love of god, FINE! Hybrid come over here and kisses me.

Steven: Ok!

The boy gives her a more aggressive kiss that what she was waiting for and her boobs were pressing against his chest.

She then quickly pushes him away from her and spits some of Steven taste out of her mouth.

Yellow pearl: I MEANT ON MY CHEEK! NOT LIPS!

Steven: Whoops, sorry.

"C'mon YD. It's only you now"

YD: *sigh*

The diamond kneed down to Steven and pointed at her cheek.

YD: Just get it over with.

The boy gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and then it's done.

"A lot of saliva was here today hahaha"

YD: I'm going to have to burn my cheek now.

Jasper: same here.

"burn your gem then, because after all, the gem body here is just an illustration or hologram right? Hehehe now you guys better get up because it's not over yet"

 **whammy**

 **1\. I dare yellow diamond to get shrunk down to 6-8 inches and be used as a dildo by rose.**

 **2\. I dare pearl and Yellow pearl to foxy box in bikinis where the loser gets dominated by the winner.**

 **3\. Connie truth. Have you ever fantasized about having Stevens's babies?**

 **4\. Lapis do you miss taking out your anger on jasper like she's your bitch?**

YD: What's this dildo you speak of?

Priyanka: ohhhh! now this is going to be weird.

''Let me show you HOW it's done''

Yellow diamond start to get smaller by the second until her entire body is seven inches.

YD: WHAT?

Amethyst: Not so might now eh runt?

Connie: To answer your question, a dildo is like a fake...penis that sometimes might vibrate and woman's use.

Priyanka: Where did you learn that?

Connie: From a very hided one of your own mom...it's a traumatic memory

Rose: So I have to put her inside me? Sounds fun.

YD: Oh hell no!

YD starts to run away as fast as her little legs can.

But Rose soon gets her like it was nothing.

Rose: Sorry Yellow but this is going to be fun right? it's going to be an experience for both of us.

The pink gem phase her white dress away getting in positing in the floor spreading her legs to insert her yellow new dildo.

YD: NOOOOOOOOO!

Yellow pearl: Oh my stars!

Yellow whole head enter Rose's pussy. The shape of it made it easy to stick her in and her screams made the insides vibrate just like a real dildo would.

Rose: Ohhh! it feels so good.

Garnet: Looks like you are having a great time.

Greg: Totally crazy... (but hot)

She starts going faster and faster. The pleasure building up and getting ready to explode.

"Well let's give them some time and meanwhile that. Pearl and yellow pearl are going to foxy box

Pearl: And what is that?

Yellow pearl: Something stupid! I know.

"Foxy boxing is a form of sports entertainment which involves two or more women boxing (or pretending to do so) in a sexualized context as a form of erotic entertainment. The participants are typically dressed in revealing clothing such as bikinis or skintight leotards, while the actual fight usually focuses on the beauty of the combatants rather than fighting skills. Foxy boxing is unusual in that the audience generally does not care who wins"

Greg: That exists?

After that we hear Rose scream of pleasure after hitting her climax and making YD all wet with her juices with the taste of strawberry.

"Looks like they're done."

Rose let go of the diamond and she turn back to her normal size. She had a very traumatic look on her face.

YD: This was the WORST!

"And that why it is also the best. Now let get going with the boxing shall we?"

In a big puff of smoke everyone except the pearls was in a chair surrounding a boxing ring. In the ring were the pearls but with a change of outfits. Regular Pearl was wearing a light blue two piece bikini that was very small and barely covers anything. Yellow Pearl was in a similar bikini but of a yellow color. Each of them had a pair of boxing gloves on.

Yellow Pearl: Great! more humiliation, what the hell are we supposed to do here?

''Just throw some punches around. Oh and try to make look sexy to."

Pearl: And how does that work? Sexy punch? looks stupid.

''Then bounce your boobs around and boob slap her. I don't know just make it a sexy fight''

Yellow Pearl: Ugh! Fine, fine. Let just do this.

Pearl: Well at least it's the enemy.

They both put their hands up and slowly move towards each other.

"Alright guys our girls are finally ready to throw down. Let get it on!"

Bags of popcorn appear in front of everyone that was sitting down.

Steven: Nice!

Pearl tries to attack Yellow pearl by swinging her boobs like a whip to hit her face.

But she ducks under it and uses her own boobs to go for a hit to Pearls gut. The hit make her step back some to get out of her range. YP tries to get another in but Pearl blocks her attack by using her own tits as a shield.

Amethyst: Good block P! Try using your butt to!

Pearl: Amethyst I don't need your help!

Yellow pear hears what the purple gem told her so she use her speed to quickly get under Pearl and throw her big butt in the air with her legs power hitting her face.

Garnet: That might hurt

Amethyst: Told ya.

But Pearl still stood on her feet. She grabs Yellow by her waist and did a suplex, slam her to the ground. With yellow pearl recovering from that it gave Pearl enough time to slam her big ass on her body.

Yellow pearl: Uff!

Pearl: Give up!

Yellow pearl: NO!

Peridot: Damm! they are on fire.

Lapis: It's still pretty fun to watch.

Yellow Pearl Bites Pearl ass making her get out of her by the sudden bite attack.

Pearl: OW! Hey that's cheating!

Yellow pearl: As if I care.

'That is no Good Yellow pearl; you will lose if you try that again. remember make it sexy and dominate the other to the end''

Pearl: You are a bitch.

Yellow pearl: Take one to know one. *smirks*

Pearl: Grrrr!

Pearl finally goes on the attack. Swinging her boobs around trying to get a hit. YP move around blocking and dodging them. Sometimes countering those with her own attacks but Pearl always happen to be too quick for her.

Greg: Didn't even know woman could use their breasts like that.

Connie: Or that you can move the fast with them either.

Yellow pearl then falls on the ground faking that she was defeated, Pearl get closer thinking for sure that she won but when she gets closer...

Yellow: SURPRISE!

The yellow gem takes off the top of Pearl bikini letting her mountain tits out.

Pearl: AHHH!

Yellow Pearl: You are easy to fool.

Pearl: AHH!

Pearl hands instinctively went to cover her tits but this gave YP the opportunity to sweep her off her feet and making her fall to floor. Yellow pearl got on top and pin her with breasts laying on top of her face.

Yellow Pearl: What is the matter? we don't need to breathe right? don't bite or else you lose to me hahaha now admit your lost *push her boobs harder to her face*

Pearl really is not feeling like Giving up and since she can't bite, only one thing was last to make her enemy retreat. SUCK HER NIPPLES.

Yellow pearl: Huh? Wait what you are-

Pearl then furiously begins sucking through her bikini top.

Yellow pearl: AHNNN!?

Priyanka: Oh snap! She is going for the nipples.

Amethyst: GO! PEARL SUCKS HER HARD.

YD: Don't just stand there! fight back!

Peridot: Slap her butt! that will be a nice double attack!

Pearl heard Peri advice and did go for her ass. But YP pulled back off just as she grabs hold of her bikini bottoms. Causing them to come off exposing her pussy.

Yellow pearl: What the! Oh now you will see what i can do when am MAD!

The yellow Pearl attack Pearl boobs by groping them like a very horny Teenager would do and she was not the gentle part.

''Well meanwhile they fight how about we answer the questions? Connie did you ever wanted to have babies with Steven?''

Connie: W-what? *blushes* am just a kid ok? i might look like a mature woman because of this body but you don't think on things like that when you are not an adult.

''So you would think about it when you were adult?

Connie: LEAVE ME ALONE.

''Talk about being a short fuse''

Priyanka: Don't bother.

''What about you Lapis? miss having Jasper as you bitch?''

Jasper: I WAS NO ONE BITCH.

Lapis: Yeah right i believe you.

Pearl: Hey get off that hurts you little bitch!

"Well Lapis what do think?"

Lapis: I don't give a fuck!

"And there you have it forks. Let go see how our fighters are doing."

In the ring both Pearls laid tired and out of energy.

''Well they are tired and totally naked, NICE! good job pearls''

Pearl: S-shut up!

The place goes back to normal after that so do the pearls and their clothes.

YD: When is this going to end?

''You mean today? very soon my dear giraffe hehehe''

Jasper: I can't take anymore of this place.

''Too bad then! It's only going to get more incredible with THIS''

 **Guestspirit**

 **I have a dare for the author. I dare you to use your powers so the fusions all appear, human size, without any of the gems having to fuse. Oh, and Ruby and Sapphire to be there as well without Garnet having to defuse. Followed by a dare for Amethyst, to be fucked by the Slinker. And for Steven to have a threesome with Ruby and Sapphire where he has to give both of them a creampie in their pussys.**

Pearl: Wait, fusions are not one gem its more than one gem, you can't just create a gem fusion out of nowhere.

''Of course i can, the dare said i can so why not? they are going to be their own gems. Of course their personality is going to be like we know but that is the last problem, they are going to be human size so it won't be hard to put them here''

Garnet: This doesn't seem right.

Priyanka: What is the Slinker?

''A corrupted gem that lives in some of Amethyst Trash last time i see, there he is right now''

The slinker appears and roars as he grabs Amethyst with his tentacles.

Amethyst: OH CRAP!

Steven: Amethyst!

Rose: Oh my!

Peridot: eww! what is that thing?

''She is going to be Fine"

The slinker starts to use his tentacles in all parts of Amethyst body, rubbing her boob's nipples using his tentacles to penetrate her mouth, pussy and ass. All the arousing places of her body were covered by black tentacles that raped her.

Greg: ...Are you sure?

'' Totally hehehe''

Yellow pearl: She can handle.

Priyanka: Wow this is nuts.

Connie: Why are the tentacles twitching and going faster?

''TAKE COVER''

The slinker let Amethyst out of his tentacles to the floor as he aim all his tentacles at her who was totally dizzed and then GETS shooted with waves of purple sperm all over her body like a hose. After that the Slinker disappears.

Greg: Damm!

Lapis: Is she ok?

Jasper: She looks purpler hahaha.

Amethyst: *Spits some sperm out of her mouth* Ahnnn! man this was brutal; i think i can't feel my ass.

Garnet: It was like an explosion of liquids.

Connie: Gross!

YD: It was fun! who is next? i would like to see that happening to someone else.

''No more tentacles ok? this is not some wicked anime hentai...not yet, Now you guys listen here. I got you all here for some time, some of your more than others and since the crowd is going to get bigger i think that some of need to go.

Steven: What do you mean?

''I mean that the ones who got a lot of dares in number or intensity are going to be free from this place''

Almost everyone gasp at that new twist of events.

Pearl: Really?

''Yeah! and you can choose if you will be able to change your body back once you are out of my dominion Pearl hehehe, the others will be free but they won't be able to track me if you try, besides this fun it's not going to end so soon but if the guests get a dare with you then we see''

Steven: But w-who is going to go out? I sure got a lot of action here.

''You can't go silly; you are the main character in all this, Who are the lucky ones? hmmm... i choose Connie, Priyanka, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis. You are all free to go but never forget all the good times we had here my dearies hehehe.

Connie: Wait! i can't leave Steven.

Priyanka: Ugh! now i got to go back to work?

''And your husband''

Peridot: IM FREE! sorry for the others but i really pass by some rough times here.

Lapis: Same here!

Pearl: I can't believe in finally free, but what about Rose and Steven?

Greg: hey!

Pearl: Yeah yeah you too!

Amethyst: Its one P, Garnet and Rose are here to protect him, Now i need to clean this goo out of me.

Connie: What about my body? you made my vagina taste like chocolate and gave me an adult body.

''So you don't want it?''

Connie: CHANGE IT BACK!

''No worries, if you don't want it then i register that and you get back to normal when you are out''

Steven: Connie!

Connie: Steven!

Priyanka: Last blowjob?

Connie: MOM!

''Ok fun time is over''

Everyone who was choose to be free disappear from the room Letting just the ones who remain there.

Garnet: It's so much quite it.

''Yeah its great right?''

Steven: Can't believe Connie is not here anymore!

Rose: She is better where she is now Steven.

'' *Cracking knuckles* Now give me some space''

A white light start to glow in the room making everyone closes their eyes. When they open it they see all the gem fusions. Amethyst and Garnet Fusion Sugilite, Pearl and Garnet fusion Sardonyx, Pearl and Amethyst Fusion Opal, Ruby and Sapphire not fused as Garnet and the last one but not less important the fusion of all the crystal gems, Alexandrite. All of them in human size and not giant form.

Garnet: Damm!

Rose: Wow! amazing.

Greg: All the gem fusions?

YD: Those are fusions with total different gems.

Yellow pearl: That is so weird.

''Well i know you guys are all anxious to talk to them but today were a rough day so...yeah i going to end it right here and thank you, send more dares''


	5. Chapter 5 Badass fight and more Sex

**Co-writed by Thesuperking**

''Hello there my friends, After some time waiting i am here again with new guests''

Sugilite: This place is Boring, why dont you do something to have fun with?

Oppal: Quite screaming around.

Sardonxy: This is quite interesting.

Alexandrite: ...

''Yeah whatever, you guys know why you are all here, you are creations to come here, my creations! so all i want is for you all to obey the dares i got. Sounds good?''

Ruby: I think?

Sapphire: As long as I'm with Ruby then it's okay.

Steven: This is really weird. Garnet are you alright?

Garnet: Not gonna lie Steven, this is some mess up stuff.

''Cmon now, its only gonna get weirder hehehe, now i really feeling like getting to the point today so let me show you a dare that again its gonna be here''

 **Guestspirit**  
 **YD, since you want to see the Slinker again, how about this: I dare for you to let TWO Slinkers have their way with you. And AD2017, you forgot the dare I made for Ruby and Sapphire. On a side note, Garnet, what do you think a fusion between you, Pearl, and Steven would be called and what would the name be?**

YD: You got to be kidding me.

Ruby: Uh what dare is he talking about?

''Oh it was this silly thing where Steven had to have a threesome with Ruby and Sapphire where he has to give both of them a creampie in their pussys''

In that time the Slinkers arrive facing Yellow diamond.

Sugilite: This is gonna be nasty HAHAHAHA.

YD: Hey. Hey! Back you beast!

Both Slinkers went close in and wrap the diamond with their tentacles. Quickly beginning to strip her of her clothing, soon leaving her naked and exposed. The Slinkers push their tentacles inside her mouth, pussy, and ass. Fucking her hard.

Yellow Pearl: NOOO MY DIAMOND!

Greg: Woah, two of those things? must be rough.

''now go fuck those other two little gems Steven''

Steven: W-well okay then. Guess I have too.

Ruby: Sex?

Sapphire: It's what we try to do but always end up fusing.

''No worries, Steven will teach you two newbies at that, the others are busy watching YD getting raped in all her holes''

Opal: This seems rather brutal.

Steven lead the two of them away from the crowd and begin to instruct them what to do.

First he made them take off each others clothes, show them what a penis was, and where it was supposed to go. He then told both to lay on top of each other. Ruby on the bottom, Sapphire on top. They spread their legs to let Steven enter their warm pussy from there the rest was simply fucking them. He took turns switching holes between Ruby and Sapphire.

Meanwhile YD was getting the stars fuck out out her. It finally ended when both Slinkers filed all her holes full of cum. Not long after Steven also finish shooting his last load into Ruby.

"Wow! What a big mess! hahaha so funny"

"Okay you four take five. Now onto you Garet, what do you think of a fusion between you, pearl, and Steven?"

Garnet: you never know what a fusion will look like or how would it call before you ever fuse first.

"That soumds reasonable. Besides we might see it one day anyway. Now let see our next dare."

 **S3rp3nte**  
 **\- I dare Greg Universe to had another one hour long sex, but this time with Garnet in a motel.**

 **\- I dare Amethyst to fuck Rose as Purple Puma.**

 **\- I want Jasper with a futanari to had a lot of fun (if you know what i mean) with Priyanka.**

 **\- I dare Peridot to get gangbang by Ruby and Sapphire once again, but this time they must have actual dicks and they must fill all her holes for multiple times. Also, it must include a very wild double penetration, full with ass/boobs grabbing and deep kiss.**

 **\- I dare Stevonnie to be fuck by all the fusions (with the exception of Garnet).**

''Im sorry but most of those people are not here anymore so you cant dare them. does anyone even read my news?''

Jasper: Looks like the only one there good to do is the first one right fusion? hahaha.

Garnet: *sigh*

The fuse gem randomly grap onto Greg.

Garnet: Well beam us away then.

With a snap of a finger both gem and human are send away.

''Hmm I know its one hour but, do you guys want to watch them banging or go on with the dares?''

YD: I want to be clean and them kill you.

"I'll put you as a maybe then."

Steven: I can keep going. I only cum like two times I think.

Ruby: I-it was brutal.

Sapphire: He is hungry for more.

"Sounds good."

Rose: So what else we got?

"We got these ones from Universeguy."

 **Universeguy.**

 **I dare Yellow diamond to be on her big diamond form and suck Yellow pearl futa dick that has 30 inches, i think is big enough for a diamond in your size right?**

 **I dare Sardonxy to be in her big normal size and not human size (just for this dare) and take Her under clothes off and put Steve between her big ass cheeks, then put your clothes back on letting him there between your ass cheeks for five minutes, this should be fun.**

 **I dare Sugillite to grow three huge 30 inches dick and cum so much she will fill a huge pool of sperm and once she its done she will secretly push Yellow pearl on it.**

''Dammm! arent this ones good or what? Lets do them now! cant wait''

Yellow Pearl: Wait 30 inches?

"That's right."

Suddenly the diamond begin growing to her old big self again, while her pearl crotch began to expend till a big penis ripped through her cloths. It didn't stop till it was at the full 30 inches that it wanted.

YD: *Stretches* uhmm its good to be this size.

Yellow pearl: Help! I cant move and this thing its too big and heavy. Ugh! Gross.

Alexandrite: funny.

Sugilite: You are in for a big trip haha.

Opal: Try to last.

"Alright diamond, get to sucking."

YD: *grumble* taking orders from a human. As if my pride not already shattered.

Reluctantly yellow diamonds got down to her knees and began to give the pearl a blowjob first by licking the around it somes and than wrapping her lips on it humming on the shaft to applypmore pleasure. This gave her Pearl an amazing feeling that she qas having by her precious diamond.

Yellow pearl: ohhhhhhhh! My stars!

"Well look at that. A diamond serving a pearl. So much for homeworld system."

YD wants to shout but she cant stop so she start to put her peral entire dicm in her mouth and start sucking fruiosly and fast.

Yellow pearl: Oh! Oh my diamond something coming out! I'm CUMING!

A giant wave exploded out of the gem huge dick. Making tge diamond cheeks puff out.

Gems have much more power on them so she cums like crazy but yellow diamond handles that sucking everything that her pearl shoots withouth a single drop fall on the floor.

Jasper: Wow! Nasty.

It took a while but soon pearl's finally cum all she had and went limp. Laying down onthe floor breathing hard her penis magically begins to shrink and disappears.

''Can someone poke her with a stick to see if she is still alive?''

YD: *BURP*

Greg: Ewww!

YD: Not bad.

Rose: I know you would learn to love it.

Jasper went over to nudge the pearl with her foot. To which they heard a groan.

Jasper: She's alive. Unfortunately.

"Good. In that case let's go on. Alright Sardonxy I need you to get naked and put Steven between your ass cheeks."

Steven: Uh wouldn't I get crushed or die from oxygen?

"Let's find out. Hahaha."

Sardonxy: Don't worry sweet Steven. I'll be gentle.

Steven: W-wait.

The big orange Gem get naked only to her down part, she then gets steven with her hand and then she start to get much bigger then human size, then when she shows her booty to Steven, he sees how big it was (since of course, A Garnet was part of a fusion like that) She puts him between those cheeks a little tight and glow her clothes back on. we can only hear Steven voice ver low.

Sardonxy: hmmm feels quite good, and it tickles.

Rose: Oh my! Enjoy your five minutes Steven.

Opal: This seems rather desnecessary.

Sugilite: MY TURN!

''Ok then''

Sugilite glows her Clothes to be totally naked. Then From her crotch is starts to grow three dicks to the size of 30 inches. three huge twitching purple dicks waiting to blow.

Sugilite: OHHH YEAH! This is what little yellow twerp feels? Time to use all my hands to good use right?

''Let me summon a Pool them''

A big pool is summoned next to Sugilite triple masturbation range area.

Using all four of her hands she went to work rubbing all three cocks at once.

Sugilite: Ohhhhh yeah...

Her dicks seem to be very sensitives since hey were already leaking pre-cum like crazy, providing some good lube for jacking off. She went faster and faster, feeling three poles heat up as cum was about to fire off.

Sugilite: NGHHH! Almost there...ALMOST.

Seeing how close she was and fearing of getting caught in the cross fire, everyone decided to step back a bit.

Sugilite: Ohhh! AHHHHAHH! HERE IT COMES!

Just like canons all three of her dicks shot out cum like fire hydrants into the empty pool.

It only stops when its Fully full with all Sugilite Purple sperm wave.

Sugilite: Ahgn! *huff* I need to-to rest a little.

The big fusion flop right on her back to the floor. A second later she was already asleep.

"Man these guys are getting knock down left and right."

Alexandrite: First time is always tired.

''Oh yeah how much time has it passed already? is it time for Steven to get out?''

Jasper: Forget about him. Lets drop the pearl on that pool of goo before she wakes up hehehe.

"Now that's a idea I'm good with."

Jasper proceeds to pick up the tired yellow pearl and chuck her into the pool of cum. A few second later, said pearl come up above the water totally awake.

Yellow pearl: *gasp* What the! Eww! What is all this? So stick and gross and its all over my body.

Rose: We don't think you want to know.

Yellow pearl: Why wouldn't I-

"Oops looks like it time to get Steven out."

Sardonxy Glows naked again and Good old Steven falls out.

Steven: *gasp* AIR... *Pant* Finally.

"Welcome back buddy."

Steven: *Pant* Couldn't... *Pant* Breathe...

Sardonxy: i kind of forgot you where there and sat a little.

Rose: Take your time to breath.

''No time for this. We need to keep going or else we are gonna take too much time to finish''

 **Diminutive Endings**  
 ***Intro***  
 **Hello everyone, here are some light hearted truths and dares:**

 **Dares:**  
 **1: For the main character, Steven, do a old fashoned showdown with Frybo (Cowboy style).**

 **2: Everyone demonstrate your full power!**

 **Truths:**  
 **1: Steven, how are you feeling about this? Are you enjoying it or not? Please explain your answer.**  
 **2: Yellow pearl do you see this game as derogatory and meaningless or are you enjoying yourself?**

Steven: A showdown!? Like in the movies? That sound awesome!

Rose: Uh does that mean you giving him a gun?

''Hmmm...well its cowboy style so yeah i guess he could use a weapon like a gun or his shield. either way he has plenty ways to defend himself''

Steven: Sweet!

A second later a newly revived Frybo appears with everyone else.

Steven: Ahh!

"Don't worry this one isn't as evil as the last one. Besides doing this he's completely harmless."

Steven: *phew* that's a relief.

"Good now you two get into position. I'll signal when to draw your weapons or whatever."

Steven: Okay.

"Frybo follow him."

The two of them put go to another side from everyone else and then put some distance between the two of them. They both stood at the ready, waiting for the call.

Opal: This seems dangerous.

"That what makes it fun. Now on 3...2...1. DRAW!"

At almost the same time both of them made a move. Frybo shot a fast moving beam of ketchup from its mouth hole. While quickly got out his shield and put it up. The ketchup hit the shield but that just end up making it fly right back to Frybo which hit it instead. Knocking it off its feet and sending it flying back and landing on its back on the floor.

"K.O and we have a Winner"

Steven: yeah!

Jasper: Damn. I was betting on Fry freak.

''Now everyone please give us a demonstration of Power''

Opal: I'm don't think you want us to do that in here.

"Don't worry this place is pretty much indestructible. Look I'll give you all a dummy to use and each of you need to use you best attack on it."

Sugilite: As long as I get to show off it's good enough for me.

Steven: Wait does that mean me?

"Mmmm, I think for now only the fusions need to go. You still haven't figure out all your powers yet Steven."

Yellow pearl: Us Pearls ain't normally combat suited. Not like your other Pearl that was here.

"Makes sense, plus I still have the collar on YD that stop any of her power, and we seen all Jasper can do."

Yellow pearl: Which isn't much.

Jasper: You want to say that again?

"So you all stand back and try not to get caught in the cross fire. As for the rest of you. Get going."

Each fusion gets a dummy made out of wood, while the others give all of them a lot of space and goes into another room with a blast poof window to see through.

Sugilite: Finally something to smash!

Sugilite then summon her weapon, a giant flail. She begins to spin it around. As it got faster it began to glow purple then it lit itself on fire. Finally she slam the fiery hummer down on it, causing a big explosion to happen. After a while the dust settle down to reveal the dummy in ashes.

Sugilite: Ah, that felt good.

Next Opal took her dummy target and place away for more space. She took out her bow and begin to fire a arrow at it. But instead of hitting it, the arrow flow up above it in the air, Opal then did a signal with her extra arms. The next hing that happen is the arrow split itself into nine white orbs of energy in the hovering in the air. She pointed a finger at the dummy and all the orbs flew right at it. A explosion was soon heard and dust fill the air.

Next was Sardonxy who summons her giant hammer and throws at the dummy who soon hits it breaking the head and soon returns like a bumerang and splits in half. To finish it all she smash the ground making rock spikes get out of the ground impaling the dummy like cheese.

Last was but not least was Alexandrite. For her she charge up a bunch of energy soon three orbs form floating around her. One blue, the other purple, and the last one red. She put her arms and hands out toward the dummy in front of her, causing he three orbs to merge together into one big multi color one.

Alexandrite: HHHAAAAAHHH!

She stood still for a moment and once she was ready she release it in a form of a wide rainbow color beam. When it collide a huge explosion, bigger then all the others before, cover everything in it. Once the dust settle we find that everyone,except Alexandrite. Was blow away.

''HOLY SHIT! that was amazing! i never saw this before''

Alexandrite: I may have over done it a bit.

Everyone else either go back up or came out of the safe room.

"Alright then now Steven what do you think of this little game you been playing?"

Steven: Wow i cant even describe it. I mean i learn a lot about sex and all i did was pretty much enjoyable, even thought i can still be pretty timid to ask away something like lets have sex now.

Yellow: Also this game its all a piece of Clod!

Rose: Really? You seem like you enjoyed your time with your diamond.

Yellow Pearl: I mean...yeah. Maybe that time I her fuck me was okay.

Steven: You seem to enjoy your time with dad though.

"Oh shit Greg and Garnet. I got to bring them back."

Both the Gem and Greg are teleported back in. With the latter having a bit of a limp.

Steven: Dad you're back! Uhhh, are you okay?

Greg: Ow. Yeah, my hip just isn't what it use to be. (It was good though. I might cum like five times.)

YD: So the fusion returns from getting hump by a human?

Yellow pearl: And she must have like it.

Garnet: Mmmm, it wasn't bad. Might go again later.

Greg: Please dont! nghh! your booty movements and humping are to powerful for me.

''Yeah but who knows, maybe later we get more GregxGarnet. But now lets get going shall we?''

 **onepieceranger123**  
 **1\. Rose, do you regret the actions you've done in your life, (starting the rebellion, hiding Bismuth's disappearance from the others, killing Pink Diamond, causing your fellow gems to be corrupted and etc.) and do you feel sorry for Steven because he now has to suffer the consequences for it?**  
 **2\. Steven, when are you going to learn that you can't redeem your enemies that easily, not to be mean I'm just saying that you need to be cautious and that you need to think before you act?**  
 **3\. Garnet, since you're the fusion expert I want to know, is fusion a symbol of teamwork or a power increase like Jasper sees it as?**

Rose: I will tell you that all I've done in the past is to make sure to keep not only this planet, but my friends, and my family safe from and alive till this day.

Greg: You got to admitted without Rose this planet might even be here the same as it is now.

Steven: Its not her fault the corruption arrived.

Jasper: THIS IS A LOT OF CLOD.

Yellow pearl: You said it.

"And what about Steven?"

Rose: Well yes as a mother I aways feel sorry for getting him involved in this war business.

YD: Putting such tiny human hybrid thing to take your blame? you are a coward for running away from your problems.

Greg: This is unfair! she has the right to choose her destiny.

"Alright alright. We'll leave it there for now. We got other stuff. Steven now it's your turn."

Steven: I know you cant be friends with everyone. Some gems are really hard to make friends with.

Yellow pearl: Then stop doing this stupid thing.

Steven: Nah! i still like this better.

Garnet: A fusion has a meaning for everyone. Power,love,teamwork. It meaning changes to any gem.

Jasper: Again a lot of clod.

Opal: We are fusions.

Sugilite: I would say i am POWER.

Ruby: And loud too.

Sardonxy: And i am FABULOUS.

YD: No one asked.

Alexandrite: Lets get to the point shall we? or else it will take forever.

''Ok then How about this ones?''

 **ShadowQueenVSB**  
 **Hi. This is my first time doing this. I hope you get this.**  
 **I dare Yellow Diamond to tell Rose Quartz how she feels about her shattering Pink D.**  
 **Truth for Yellow Diamond: how did you feel/ react/cope when you found out Pink was shattered.**  
 **I dare Sugalite, Sardonyx, and Opal to make each other come at least once using any means necessary. So each one of them would come at least twice.**  
 **I dare Ruby and Sapphire to fight using there respective powers. Who will win, fire or ice?**

YD: T-That not something that needs talking about.

"Oh really?"

YD: It not! Okay? She gone...and there's nothing to do about. *Stiff*

Yellow diamond voice started cracking up.

YD: I-It just happen so suddenly. *Sniff* I...got a call s day later when it happened.

Tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

YD: So much hurt and pain. I-I did what anyone should have done. I took an army and flew to the planet. When I relies the battle was lost I want ahead and unleashed my weapon.

''So you two were really close to each other huh?''

YD: I-I...we...*sigh* yes we would. Like sisters. We grow up together. I still miss her to this day, but I don't show it. I just...need to move on.

Everyone was staring at yellow diamond in silence, and Rose had her face turn away from everyone.

YD: That all I have to say about the subject.

Greg: Wait! grow up together? arent Gems supposed to be ageless?

YD: Oh damn it! You know what I mean human. We knew each other for a long time, okay? Look we got other stuff don't we?

''Yeah! Lets see some make out sessions and later some fun to make cum by any means! Sugilite,Sardonxy and Opal right?''

Sugilite: Bout time. Come here Sardonxy.

Sardonxy: Wow wait I'm not-

Sugilite grabs Sardonxy by waist and pull her into a heated kiss.

She tries to resist but soon gets into it, kissing her back. As they continue to rub on each other the both flash their clothes to make them disappear. One of Sugilits's hands goes low on Sardonxy womanhood, while she begins to finger her.

"Opal you got to get into this too."

Opal: If i dont have a choice, then let me do this first.

The Fusion Opal starts growing two huge dicks out of her crotcht after she gets naked.

Opal: Now lets see cum fast.

She sees the two fusion making out naked on the floor. Sneaking up behind them she insist one of her members into Sugilite and the other in Sardonxy pussies and begins to fuck them good.

Opal: Ahnnn! This feels good!

Then let's make this quick.

Opal goes on and on fucking them. Meanwhile Sardonxy sucks on Sugilite dark nipples loving the taste. Soon the burning feeling in Opal's crotch overwhelms her and she ire her shots of cum into them.

Opal: I CUMMING! AGHNNNNNNN!

She blast her big loads inside the two fusions pussy.

"Alright that should be one for Opal. I think each of you are suppose to cum at least once or twice."

Sugilite: Then lets get to it.

Sugilie stands up and forms a very long thick 15 inch dick for her.

Sardonxy: W-wait i still can feel the last fucking, you really gonna pound me with that huge thing?

Sugilie: Too bad.

She grabs Sardonxy and pull apart her legs to spread her pussy wide open. Sugilie forcefully ram her long tool into her, showing no mercy as she push the whole thing into her. Almost breaking her in half.

Sardonxy: OH GOD!

Steven: Wow! good thing that gems are strong.

Sugilie begins to pump in and out of the fusion. Sardonxy mouth was open as she had a look of a slut on her face.

Sugilie: Aw what's the matter? Is it too good for you?

Sardonxy: N-n...n-no...

Sugilie goes even faster. You hear a wet noise being admitted from Sardonxy pussy.

Sugilie: What was that? Can't hear you.

Sardonxy: YES! YES ALRIGHT!? FUCK ME- OOOHHHHH!

Already Sardonxy was having her orgasm.

Sugilite: OHHH YEAHHH!

The purple fusion blows her furious blow inside the orange fusion.

Rose: Wow!

YD: Savage Clod.

"And that's one for Sardonxy and I technically one for Sugilite. Petty much one for all three."

The fusion pulls her cock out and turns to Opal with a look of hunger while stoking her own dick.

Opal: Why are you looking at me like that?

Sugilite: I still want some meal and you are my dessert.

Sugilite rushes at Opal bring her down.

Opal: W-wait!

She turns Opal on her stomach making her stick her ass up. As Sugilite got her cock ready, she rubbed it up near Opal asshole. The fusion gasp as she relies where she was aiming for.

Opal: Wait no! Please not that!

Ignoring Opal protest, Sugilite push pass her huge log into the tight crave.

Opal: AGHHHH!

Greg: Geez! that is brutal.

Jasper: Hahahaha!

The purple woman began to drill into Opal from behind. The tightness of her hole only made it more enjoyable and as they went on it slowly start to lessen. Sugilite slap down on her ass as they fuck.

Opal: Ahhh fuck! Too big.

Meanwhile they were fucking, sugilite doesn't pay attention to her back as sardonxy shapeshift a twenty inches dick to have her revenge.

Sardonxy: It's pay back bitch!

She suddenly ram her cock into Sugilite butt hole and causing the fusion to scream out as she the monster was trying to split her in half. It was the weirdest fuck ever between the three fucking each other.

Opal: Ohhh GOD!

Sugilite: AGHHH!

Sardonxy: OHHHHH!

One by one they all had their second big orgasms in each other. Soon after letting their orgasms pass by the all fell to the floor tired.

"Well this was something else. Right guys?"

Greg: This was so very crazy i dont even have words.

Alexandrite: Hmm.

Greg: You said it.

YD: It was enjoyable for the most part.

Ruby: Are we really going to fight?

Sapphire: Probally yes...for sure.

"Well now that the fucking done. Lets geto the fighting."

Ruby: B-But I can't do that.

"Not without a little help you won't." *Fingers snap*

Ruby: What do you m-

A very dark red and black aura suddenly surround the two gems. Making both if their eyes turn red. When they look at each other they both hiss/growled at one another.

Ruby: Hey, who invited the little blue bitch here?

Steven: Wow! hostile. What did you do to them?

''I made them more hateful to each other, nothing permanent.

Garnet: Grr *hunf*

Sapphire: I should be saying the same thing. Who bought this disgusting creature in here.

Ruby: *Huff* At least I don't look like some little fairy tale princess. What's with the dress? Going to a ball? Like any one would take you.

Sapphire: Oh please. Unlike you I'm actually a lady. Not some hot-headed chill pepper.

Ruby: Come closer and say that, I dare you.

"Now now there's no need to get violent. Ehh."

A sudden force pushes Ruby onto Sapphire.

Sapphire: Get off of me you cheap whore!

Sapphire thows a hard right at Ruby face, knocking her back a few steps. When we see Ruby's face there's a little spot of ice on her left cheek, but it quickly melts away as Ruby her temperature.

Ruby: Oh ohhh, now you done it.

Greg: Oh man! The are going to fight.

Jasper: FIGHT! FIGHT!

Ruby charges a fire ball in her hand and throws it at Sapphire. The little blue gem easily duck under it but didn't see that Ruby actually shot another behind the first one. This one landed square in the gut, sending her flying back.

Rose: Oh my! this seems serious.

Sapphire quickly got back up, now even more angrier then ever with a hole burn in the middle of her dress.

Sapphire: You bitch! How dare you mess up my dress!

She slam her foot down on the ground which causes multiple ice spikes to rise out of the ground towards Ruby's location. The red gem act fast andsurrounded herself in a fire shield to protect her. When the two collided with each other it all exploded in a cloud of steam.

Jasper: Damm! Those little gems sure are strong...are they dead?

Steven: JASPER!

Jasper: What? I can ask.

Sounds of punching came from within the steam cloud but it was thick that nobody could see.

Greg: Maybe someone should go check on them.

YD: Pearl?

Yellow Pearl: Yes my diamond.

Pearl walked towards the steam to try to make out the winner. But when she got close. Bam! Ruby came flying out into the pearl sending them both back and landing on the floor. With Ruby on top of the pearl servant and was cover in bruises.

Yellow Pearl: *Painful groan*

Ruby: I-is that all...you got?

Shortly after, Sapphire came out of steam. Her dress mostly burn and torn with bruises on her face. She was holding a small knife like dagger made of ice.

Sapphire: I am gonna cut out your gem. And smash it on the ground!

She then charge at the two on the floor, but Ruby hopped up and deliver a kick to her face.

Steven: Umm, is it me or is this getting out of hand.

''Ok enoguh! its a battle to see who is gonna be defeated and not shattered. the first blow to go will be the last one to decide so if you get hit by that last attack you lose''

Ruby: *tch* Whatever.

Sapphire: And I was having some fun. Winning I mean.

Steven: Nice job stopping them. That was about to turn ugly there.

''Garnet: Final blow its gonna end it.

''Are you ready? and...GO!''

They both charged at each other. Ruby had a ball of fire in her right hand ready. Sapphire transformed her right hand into an ice claw. They rushed into the middle and slammed their first together, allowing a cloud of steam to erupt blinding everyone.

Greg: Oh shoot! What happened?

YD: This is getting ridiculous!

After a while the steam settle down and began to clear away. It revealed Ruby still standing over a knock out Sapphire with a punch mark on her cheek.

"Alright everyone there we have it. Fire do beats ice."

Ruby: YEAHHHHHH!

''Now lets take this dark effect out of them and get to normal''

Both gems get back to normal with no evil force over them.

Ruby: What? ughh my body hurts.

Sapphire: Mine too.

jasper: Awesome.

Steven: That is terrible. are you all ok?

Yellow pearl: I hope not. they made me look bad.

Greg: No need to be such bad gem about it.

Jasper: Hush! you idiot.

''Man! today is being really fun right? this was quite the badass fight''

Ruby: Sapphire are you alright?

Sapphire:*groaned* Y-Yeah...I think so.

Rose: This fight had no meaning.

Jasper: It was fun to watch them beat each other almost to death.

YD: Yeah.

Ruby: That was SICK! Sapphire I'm so sorry.

Sapphire: Don't worry about it. I it wasn't your fault.

"Yeah, yeah. Say your apologies laler we still have some dares left."

Sardonxy: What more can you show?

''How about this?''

 **TheChallenger1**  
 **Hello, this is my first dare so welcome me. _**  
 **I Dare Steven to fuck YD hard while everyone even broadcast it to let Homeworld watch...pls and thanx. sorry gems...**

YD: Oh come on didn't we do this already!?

Steven: That does sound familiar actually.

''We did broadcast already the futa action. but now! this time Steven got you all by himself''

YD: oh great.

''I dont even know if you are being sarcastic. Steven Just go there and Fuck the shit out of her my boy''

Steven: *sigh* I guess. *Unzipped pants*

YD: Oh no! Not again I've been humiliated enough!

"Oh but you forgot the collar around your neck? The one that zaps you of your powers? Mahahah!"

The diamond then get shocked by the collar with enough power to make ger fall on her knees.

"Now lets get you ready." *snap Fingers.*

Yellow's clothes then magically disappear.

Steven Dick grows Big enough to the point that would make Yellow diamond Worried. It was like its twitching in her direction, pulsing for a taste of her.

"Hope you don't mind the upgrade."

YD: Eh! Y-You stay away from me with that. It look like it could break me.

"You think? Let find out. Steven? Attack!"

On command, Steven lunged at Yellow diamond's spread out pussy, and penetrate deep inside her.

YD screams making a weird face and everyone is either surprised or shocked.

Rose: Is that hurting her?

Jasper: That or she enjoying it.

Garnet: Maybe it's both.

Greg: Maybe its Ahegao.

Alexandrite: He seems like he is giving all he got this time.

Indeed Steven was as his little body slam repeatedly behind the tall gem into her pink opening. Her body shake with each impact.

Steven: Ohhhh! Man this feels like the more wild one til now, i feel so good!

Later after fucking some more both of them cum at the same time. Steven exploded his seed inside her while she gash all over his dick.

YD: ANHHHHH!

Steven: AGHHHHh!

He blows his wild load inside Yellow diamond as she moans and groans by that, the sperm drips on the floor like a river when the boy takes his dick out of her pussy.

Sugilite: Look at all that nasty goo hahaha.

Greg: Wow son, you have a lot of stamina.

Rose: He took that from his mother hehe and little of you honey.

Greg: (Thanks?)

''LAST DARE''

 **RevanGem**

 **Hey can you make Steven play Fallout New Vegas? I think he needs a break from all the sex and stuff.**

Steven: Fallout? I think I've seen it on tv once.

The boy puts his clothes on and walks to the way.

"Yeah I played it. Don't worry it's not too hard to understand just play it and you'll get the story."

A ps4 appears with a tv as well hooked up to it.

YD: Ughhhhh...

"Oh she'll be fine. She's a diamond after."

Feeling that he needed a break from sex, Steven turn on the game and saw the title screen on the TV.

Steven: This looks okay..

Pressing start he starting to play the game.

 **3 hours later.**

"So Steven how's that game coming along?"

it can be here for the last dare

Steven: I...never played a game with so much shooting and killing monsters and...is that supposed to be money? wow this is crazy.

Sugilite: I like the armor that you got destroying all the stuff.

Sardonxy: It got some good mystery.

''Hey! you guys know what? i got a nice ideia to make''

In that moment the Author snap his fingers and everyone in the white void room are gone letting only the Author there once he appears.

''Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and funny dares you guys gave me that you wanted to see them do. But i gotta say that this got way far already. So i am making the next chapter to be the last chapter. But dont get sad because the next one its gonna be **SPECIAL. YOU!** can dare any character from the show to do **ANYTHING**! I dont care what kind of dare you send me or who will do it **BUT YOU WILL DARE ANYTHING**. Of course i will judge if i will want to put it or not but no dare will be left behind. Send your dare and where you want this to happen (the white void is boring) **I CANT WAIT!** what wicked dare you guys will send me? **no rules here :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Not yet

Hey Guys i just want to let you all know that i got enough amount of dares here on Steven universe truth or dare and that i dont know when i will work on it because i am very busy with other stories and stuff on my life so i thank you all and please wait ok? Thank you very much for all.


	7. Chapter 7 A little Help :)

Well i am feeling like Crap recently. Feeling like begging or crying for someone who likes my stories to just be my co-writer and help me write the stories that should be ended by now. Just can't find a fan or someone who gives a shit to help, who has imagination or likes to write. Feeling like REALLY going nuts to almost erase this so i won't be worrying about it tomorrow for the lack of action.

*SIGH* anyway if you like to co-write this with me i would very appreciate ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Greg on Homeworld

**Co writed by GREEN0704**

 **For some reasons my Co writer seems rather busy so i am gonna show you guys a little short chapter so you can relax.**

''HELLO! and welcome Gems to the last chapter of this amazing story''

''We are goingto get all kinds of dares to anyone,then they will appear here and we do ittttttt hahahaha''

''Lets see what Dares we got here''

 **S3rp3nte chapter 5 . Jun 9**  
 **\- I dare you to drop Greg on Homeworld so that he can unleash his MURDERCOCK to everyone on that planet.**

 **\- I want Priyanka to be taken on The Zoo and had sex with all the Zoomans (both males and female).**

 **\- I dare Rose to reunited with her Lions and had an o*** with them.**

 **\- I want Stevonnie to had sex with both Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis and Jasper in Rose's Room (Stevonnie is a futa).**

 **\- I want Lars to had a foursome with Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins and Padparadscha.**

'' Wait Zoo-what?'' She said confused.

I use my author powers to teleport her to the zoo while the Zoomans, made horny by my powers, and look at her lustfully.

''Oh...hi (this is gonna be long)'' She thought

''No need to worry Priyanka, you are well know about all the sex dares.

''PUSSY!'' The zoomans have scream

''OH SHIT!' She said.

Priyanka gets crushed by the Zoomen and gets her clothes pulled off.

They all smile with lust in their faces.

Priyanka then gets the shit fucked from all the male zoomans and she moans as all her holes are filled by dicks.

''Well meanwhile she is occupied''

Gref appears and then after knowing about his dare he is teleported to homeworld Super horny and full of stamina to start fuck some finds his way into a Ruby Condo. They look at his big dick and get the message. Greg jumps at a bunch of Rubys and start fucking them one by one and they have no chance to stop his urge for gem pussy.

After they are fucked, he finds a Pearl condo where Blue Pearl is visiting.

Blue Pearl: A human?

Greg: Hey baby i am going to fuck you now.

The human man gets behind Blue pearl like a ninja and sticks his horny dick deep down her pussy making her gawk in pure surprise. The other Pearls look in shock and lust while for the first time in Eons: Blue Pearl smiles. The other Pearls lick their lips excited for their turn.

Once Greg blow his load in her so hard she goes flying two meters he is ready for more and rubbing his ten inch cock he says.

Greg: NEXT!

Seven eager Pearls dash over, switching out their pussys every few minuites.

Thirty minutes later Greg its done with all the Pearl pussy and lights up a cigarete.

Greg: hmmm I still want more, maybe a little search can be done. something with more thicc.

He looks over and sees Blue Pearl walking over.

BP: Thanks! I haven't had fun like that in EONS! You say you're looking for bigger pussys? I'll take you to Blue Diamond!

Greg: How big his hers?

BP: The size of your head.

Greg: Sweeet... Thanks baby!

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs toward a giant building where he assumes Blue Diamond is in.

BP: Maybe her pussy is wayyyy bigger then your head but whatever. have a fret trip.

Greg dint hear that but he keep going to the pussy of his life.

Blue diamond: Who dares get in here after i was free?

Greg doesn't hesitate and sticks her dick in her incredibly huge pussy.

Blue diamond: Ngh? If you think your dick is big enough for me you are WRONG!

Greg smiles as his cock turns homogenous By the authors power and he sticks it in her pussy fucking the stacked gem crazy.

After he's done fucking her, he returns back to beach city fulfilled.

Blue Diamond: I-Impossible

''Welcome back greg,Priyanka is here too and she got totall fuckedhahahah''

Priyanka: That was such a amount of horny mans.

Rose: Hey my lions are back! Hey! What are you-

The lions begin to take her dress off and stick their hairy cocks in her holes.

''Damm they dint even wait for my response and now are fucking the shit of your wife huge ass greg hahaha''

Greg: SHUT UP!

Steven: Why am I watching this... This is technically biologically impossible...

"Yeah, Why are you? You should be fused as Stevonnie and fucking all those gems in Rose's room!"

Steven: Wut? (Fuses with Connie forcefully)

"Alright, to go your room!"

All: Fiiiiiiiiiiiine...

Lars: It says I have to have sex with some of the Off Colors?

Padparadscha: I predict that me and the other Off Colors need to mate with Lars! Wow!

Rhodonite: Uhhhhhhh, why?

Left Rutile: What the-

Right Rutile: What?

''Hey you finally had a future vision''

Lars: Actually i am fucking her already.

''OH YEAH? well of colors jump at that pink fucker and give him sex hell''

Rutiles: YEAH!

Rhodonite: OKAY!

Lars: WAIT NO! too much! too much!

The Off Colors all force Lars to please them until everyone else is done with their dares. Since Stevonnie was on rose room and steven was part of thefusion he made a cloud clone of himself to all gems meanwhile he fuck Garnet from behind.

 **back with the Off Colors...**

Rhodonite unfuses and has The Ruby part and her Pearl part fuck Lars at the same time. The others cant just wait so they try to use Lars arms,Legs or pretty much anything to make them excited.

Lars: OH MY GOD! TOO MUCH!

Lars eventually blasts cum into everyone's faces not able to take it.

''Well that was fun right? lets rest

*30 minutes later*

''BOOM BACK AGAIN, now the next dares are gonna be in big number so lets just make it quick shall we?''


	9. Chapter 9 The end

''Ready for more? because more is always good''

 **Michaelfang9**

 **\- I dare Yellow Pearl, Pearl, and Blue Pearl to have sex with Mayor Dewey.**

 **\- I dare Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond to be shrunk down to Garnet size and have sex with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl.**  
 **\- I dare Steven and Lion to bring the Off color gems (Rhodonite, Rhutile, Fluorite, and Padparadscha) back down to Earth, where they can finally live in freedom. If Lion gets exhausted, give him a stamina potion.**  
 **\- I dare Sapphire to have sex with Padparadscha.**  
 **\- I dare Steven and Lapis Lazuli the pornhub video Peridot's audition.**  
 **\- I dare Connie and Priyanka to have sex with Doug.**

''Are you mad? im not having this with a fucking human'' Yellow pearl said

''We have no choice'' Pearl sighs

''It aint bad, i quite enjoy it'' Blue pearl said.

Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, and Pearl arrive at mayor Dewey's mansion by the teleport. "I hate this Michaelfang9 human." Yellow Pearl said with grimace. "We just have to power through this." Pearl told them. Blue Pearl knocked on the door. Mayor Dewey answered. As he saw the three beautiful Pearls, he got nervous. "U-u-um. What can i-i do for you three?" He asked. Blue Pearl grabbed him by his cock. "We need your big hard cock." Blue Pearl said. The three went in with Mayor Dewey. The three gems phased off their clothes. Pearl and Yellow Pearl began kissing each other while Mayor Dewey licked Pearl's pussy and fucked Blue Pearl's ass. The three gems fucked him for what seemed like hours, but all at once, the four of them came. The three Pearls kissed Mayor Dewey, got dressed and left. Leaving Mayor Dewey wondering how he was going to explain this to Buck.

''Now its your turn dear Diamonds''

Blue and Yellow diamond start to get smaller and smaller until they are the same size as garnet, still bigger then their pearls in height thought. Blue and yellow Pearl got hard futa dicks to fuck their masters now

''Use those to fuck their holes''

''Wow this is twitching, im sorry my diamond but i gotta fuck you now'' Yellow Pearl said.

Blue and yellow Pearl start to fuck their respective diamonds from behind with their hard cocks as they moan each second bt the trust they are doing, the diamonds gave up complaining by the time being so they just enjoy it gettint penetrated. After five minutes of intense humping The pearls start to feel climax, they take their dicks out of their masters pussy anad spread their loads all over their ass cheeks as they scream. ''AHNNNNNNHNNNNNNNNN'' The Pearl duo said.

''Not bad'' The diamonds said smiling.

*The off colors are here already so there is no need for that what so ever*

Garnet unfuses and Sapphire gets her futa hard dick to put in action. She gets the orange Gem and puts her against the wall and starts fucking her pussy slowly enjoying the feeling her futa dick gives her and after four minutes of fucking fast now she screams and blows a blast to her pussy and then the orange gem predic what already happened.

*I like giving futa dick to the girls to fuck other girls*

Steven and Lapis get in front of a big television screan and watch Peridot looking for a job but end up having sex with a stranger and getting money for it.

'' Hey this was not me!'' Peridot said.

*Yes it was you but not from this dimension, no worries you are a slut already*

''FUCK YOU!'' The green gem said.

Connie and Priyanka are then teleported to a room where They see Doug.

''wow where i am ? Priyanka and Connie? its really you guys?'' Doug said. ''Yes Dough and im sorry but we are going to fuck you now'' Priyanka said.

''I am going to terapy after that'' Connie said.

''Poor Connie, have sex with her father is gonna leave a mark'' Greg said.

 **Guestspirit**

 **I dare Smokey to Fuck Jasper while Jasper gives Steven a Blowjjob. And Then Jasper has to play Halo 4. I'm sure she'll love that game.**

Smokey quartz appears ready side by side to Jasper, both of them naked. Steven gets his pants out and shows his already well know Huge member, Jasper is tired of trying so it gets on four and start putting Steven entire lenght on her throat making the boy moan as she deep throat fast up and down. Smoky quarzt puts her fat dick on the orange gem pussy like a train whrecker making the orange gem Surprised and give a imaginary gag reflex happen. Each thrust and movement makes they all moan until five minute sof fucking and sucking makes them climax. Smoyk quarzt cums on jasper pussy,Jasper receives Steve big blow that taste like strawberry and then she cums.

*This is it guys, lets just keep going, no need to stop*

After Jasper is clean he start playing Halo 4 and has a lot of shooting and Stuff (sorry i never played) Which Jasper loves the the violence and explosions.

 **0zeroomegaouroboros**

 **Ok sugilite Sean's you love being in power let's see how you like being powerless I dare Steven to fuck a tide up sugilite while getting her ass whipped by amethyst**

Sugiliti gets tied up with magical powerful ropes powerless on the floor as she grumbles noises that were more swears and threats. Steven is still hard and with joy he stick his shotgun inside that purple pussy making same gem moan by it as she is unable to stop him. Amethyst start slapping her ass cheeks with her whip withouth hurting Steven making the weird combination of Pain and joy until the boy hybrid cums after Ten mkinutes of fucking her pussy and ass whips from the other purple gem. THen Priyanka and Connie come back, Connie is with a traumatized face.

''I am not ok'' She said.

''Oh Connie im so sorry'' Steven said with his erection still up rubbing Connie legs which changes her traumatized face to blush face.

 **jasongd**

 **I dare Sugilite and Malahit to fuck Priyanka in her pussy and ass with futa dick that has 50 inches until she dont lose consciousness and if she lose it thei must wake her up with bucket of water and once again fuck her oo and must cum in her.** **Connie can look**

Both gem fusions appear with the 50 inch hard futa dicks to fuck Priyanka who trembles in fear now.

''I cant handle things like that'' She said

*No worries then i just make you be like elastic woman and you be fine...probally*

''I dont want to look at that then'' Connie said.

The two gems start to get priyanka and get her off screen where they start the action. We can hear the animalistic grunts,moans and screams as Priyanka is probally getting huge double troubles to handle.

* You dont want to be next to them when they get close to climax right? then get away and lets ignore the wild animal noises of fornication*

 **U-67**

 **have greg sandwiched between yellow diamond and blue diamond (in their canon sizes) boobs and ass sandwiching and have steven have sex with both diamonds after they are done sandwiching greg.**

 **hela7smite**

 **steven impregnates both Bluediamund and yellow diamond.**

''Wait impregnate? But im to young to be a father'' Steven said meanwhile Connie glares daggers at the name of who would ask such thing.

''Great now we got this human to get his way with us? i hate this humans'' Yellow diamond said.

The two diamonds get in their giant canon size again but are naked fast. Blue diamond gets Greg and puts between her giant blue tits then squishes her against yellow diamond boobs. Greg is now between two pair of colossal tits totally naked as his dick is super erect. they squish him up and down on their Stacked boobs like a sausage in a sandwhich.

''Ohhhhhhhhh god! this is is fucking Awesome'' Greg said and then cums as much as he can later in their breasts which compared to them its not much since they are huge.

After that Yellow diamond takes Greg in her hand and whipes what sperm off her skin, she gets on four and puts Greg Between her yellow ass cheeks, a second later Blue diamond put her huge blue ass and they squash him gently so he wont die and would again feel the giant softness of their buns.

''AGHHH! i never thought i would experience this nghhhhhhh!'' Poor Greg said cumming again more then the first time but once again it was nothing compared to their size. Once Greg is put down and totally fainted, the diamond come back to their normal sizes.

*Ok Steven you go there and Fuck them and cum inside them or else i force you*

''oK GEEZ! no need to say that'' He said

''Wait why are we back to small?'' Blue said.

*Because i want you to feel his huge dick at a garnet size so you can ENJOY! the filling of that shotgun hahaha*

Steven then jumps at Blue diamond hugging around her Waist and stick his dick on her pussy. the sudden act makes her lose power in her legs and then laying on her back in the ground as the little human hybrid pounds her pussy more and more taking off moans from her. And After ten minutes of fucking he came inside her furiously and Did the same thing to Yellow diamond filling their pussys with his thicc sperm shots making they all moan like crazy.

''Wow this was something else'' The purple gem said so.

In that moment A wave of Sperm hit the other side of the room Where Priyanka was and she comes floating on the ground (it was dry already the ground) SHe was all white and stick.

''I cant...feel my pussy'' Priyanka said.

''Maybe now you stop being such a slut mom'' Priyanka said.

* Hey guys quick note*

 **A/N: This is the last episode of Steven universe season 2 of truth and dare. thanks for all the dares and questions. Sorry for the ones who dared with games such as Halo and Wonderful 101. I never played those games and i got no help to write them because its hard to find a co writer that loves your stuff and has TIME to write and dont dissapear because of life. Also i am getting tired of this so we gotta finish quick stuff so i can move on from Steven dares.**

 ***Ok im here now***

 **chimchar14**

 **I dare the fusions to do a dance off, it can be either elegant or fun dancing, but sexy dancing is acceptable too. If it's gonna be the last chapter, then how about a final orgy for Steven too? Blowjobbs, titfucks, hotdogging, creampies, maybe more, and of course giving Steven a boost of stamina to fuck each girl, including fusions. And if you've seen the latest episodes, Steven revenge fucking Aquamarine, and Padparadscha Sapphire getting kisses? Just a big finale of pleasure for our favorite Steven Quartz Universe.**

''IM FIRST'' Connie said.

''Hey no fair i want Steven cock too'' Amethyst said running to it together with Garnet.

Sugilite and Sardonyx start twerking as Opal dances ballet. Connie sucks Steven dick as Garnet faces sits him with her phat ass and the purple one is using his hands to her pussy. Steven turns super saiyan (not really just energy) and starts fucking Garnet From behind in doggy style at the same time kissing Amethyst and Connie kissing Garnet.

Steven cums inside Garnet so strong that she unfuses. Sapphire then starts kissing Padparadscha like crazy and ruby grows a futa dick and starts fucking Amethyst in the wall.

Once Greg wakes up Rose and Pearl are super horny and start having sex with him even if he dint want it right now. After Steven is done fucking Connie Aquamarine shows up.

''What the hell i am?'' She said.

''YOU ARE GONNA GET RAPED'' Steven said jumping at her pinning her to the ground and fucking her from behind like an animal as the small gem can only scream at shock and can't do anything about it.

Blue diamond and Yellow diamond grow futa dicks and start fucking each other Pearls and such pearls start kissing each other at the same time they were getting pounded.

Jasper gets a Futa dick too and starts fucking Lapis who dint had the chance to say no and can't say any whatsoever. Peridot gets on the action too and gets a futa dick to ride Lapis who is now double getting fucked.

Steven starts to run towards Sardonyx and gets his penis right between her boobs demanding a titfuck and she does so meanwhile Sugilite gets in the middle and the boy gets a sandwich titfuck monster combo.

Aquamarine was trying to recuperate herself looks up and sees Pearl, Amethyst and Ruby with futa dicks ready to fuck the annoying bitcht.

After hours of sex and more sex with different change.

*In 3...2...1 There*

Everyone moans very loudly their grunts of joy and they all start Cumming everywhere squirting everywhere until they can't anymore.

Steven: Wow...i am so tired'' Steven said

Greg: I never thought i would have this amount of sex after i lost my hair.

Amethyst: What a party.

Pearl: I got to admit i enjoy this more than i should.

Rose: Humans know how to have fun.

Lapis: Wait until i fuck your ass Peridot i won't forget this surprise attack.

Peridot: Sorry but jasper did it too.

Blue diamond: This was a good experience.

Yellow diamond: And now we are pregnant.

*But you won't die though since this is my story. Thanks for all the help in the dares my dudes and sorry for all the traumatic stuff i wish you all a good day*

I snap my fingers and everyone is now backing to their respective places.

 **THE END! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 What do you think?

Do you guys think that in the future you would like a future fan fiction with a teenage Steven having adventures in space with the gems and probably turn this on some echii harem story or something else would be much better? Up for suggestions on a teenage Steven ecchi harem, action alien travel and stuff like that. I have mined already but it's always good to hear suggestions, this is all just a note.


End file.
